The Boy Vampire Slayer
by Lux Aeterna714
Summary: Arthur Kirkland, a young Watcher, has to help his (for some reason male) Slayer save their small town from an ancient and powerful vampire bent on ruling a new world of his creation with the help of some strange characters. Edit: The nonexistence of a plot has made things difficult and so i won't be continuing, at least for a while, gonna start a new story though.
1. Chapter 1

(_**Based off of an idea I had late at night where I had imagined America as the Vampire Slayer. Eventually, it bothered me enough I decided to go through with it. Arthur sort of reminded me of Giles. Reviews would be appreciated and are wanted. I don't own Hetalia or Buffy the Vampire Slayer or an of the characters from either series)**_

The Boy Vampire Slayer

Arthur Kirkland was a young (Only twenty-two, young for his job of choice), professional British man. He also happened to be a Watcher who dabbled in magic. He would one day have the noble and grave duty of teaching and protecting a Slayer. He both was excited for and terrified for the arrival of that day.

Today was that day.

The blond-haired, green-eyed man sat in his study, pretending to reading over some files he didn't honestly care about, sipping his still-hot tea and glancing at his clock every few minutes. The head of the Watchers Council, Quentin Travers, was supposed to arrive at 5:30. It was 5:26 right now. The clocks hands were moving agonizingly slow, teasing him for the impending visit.

It wasn't just that (though he would never admit it) he was scared of Travers a little bit; he was worried about the subject of the impromptu meeting. What did he want? Had Arthur messed something up? Was he going to get fired? Would he be found on the side of the road somewhere, or hung-over and amnesiac in a ditch?

_That wouldn't happen, would it? _He thought it over for a moment. _It would. Probably will. _And just then the door of his small apartment opened and in walked an old, bitter and wrinkled man who just happened to be the same man who had a strong hold on Arthur's life and career.

" sir! Hello sir. Um, here have a seat!" Arthur, who was nervous and frantic at this point, pulled out an old wooden chair from his dining room/living room table. Quentin sat down and looked at the young Brit in front of him expectantly. Arthur's eyes widened and he ran to the kitchen to start a pot of tea. By the time it was all ready, Travers seemed to look almost bored. Arthur sat down and the two sat at the table, each one waiting for the other to break the awkward silence that had fallen over the apartment.

"I am here for a reason Kirkland. Would you like to know what that reason is?" Travers looked over at him, his eyebrows raised in question. His voice was almost mocking, like he was taunting Arthur, like he knew of the fear that was in his mind.

"Yes I would sir. What are you here for?" The younger man's voice was strained, as he was struggling to contain both anxiety and annoyance. Quentin knew that the bushy eye browed man was aware of how much control the old man had over his life but he didn't constantly have to rub in the superiority. Bloody jackass with an ego the size of the moon.

"We have found the new Slayer."

That was enough to blank Arthur's mind of all the petty things he had been thinking at the moment. And the clock on his wall only seemed to move slower after the sudden revelation.

The last Slayer, a young Japanese girl named Endo Akemi, had been slaughtered in an ambush from a vampire nest last month. Three of the council had lost their own lives, her Watcher included, when there was an operation set up to eliminate the gang. It had been a pyrrhic victory.

"And? Who is she? Where?" Then, another question came to mind. "Who will be her Watcher?"

Quentin took a minute before answering. "You will. But there is a more important factor at play. This Slayer, and it is without a doubt the Slayer, is a male."

"Hah?" The young man had a dumbfounded look on his face, his eyes narrowed, brow scrunched together and jaw hanging open. "That's not possible right?"

"Look at the world we deal with Mr. Kirkland. Is anything really impossible?"

"Good point. Who is he? When do I meet him? And where is he?" He sped up as he inquired more and more and he got more excited and it was showing in his tone and body language.

"Here's the file. You leave on Tuesday, " the Council director stated. That was only five days! How could he possibly be fully prepared for this in five days? And with that the Head of the Watchers Council made his way to the door of the apartment but paused before he exited. "Next time Arthur, I take my tea with cinnamon, not sugar." And then the door was closed and the room only holding a disgusted Englishman.

"Cinnamon? I hate cinnamon!"

"Alfred F. Jones. Eighteen years of age. Ocean Heights, New York. Lives with his younger half-brother in a small co-ed apartment complex run by their school. Ocean Heights High School and Dormitories." Arthur reviewed the file for the tenth time. He would have to move to a small town on a cliff in the middle of nowhere. He was going to be acting as the school librarian. He didn't want to have to deal with bloody high school kids all day. And he only had two more days before he had to leave.

He would miss his well-furnished apartment here in Westminster. His apartment in Ocean heights was small and gray and dingy looking if the pictures were to be taken as the truth.

On top of losing his perfectly comfortable home, he had a burden to bring along with him. His little brother, Peter. He had been told that he could no longer keep Peter in the private school the Watchers Council (unbeknownst to the actual school) had partial control over. Arthur had to take him to America too.

It's not that he hates the kid. It's just that the twelve year olds presence is a constant reminder of his mother's death and their father's subsequent disappearance.

That had been the first time he had heard of vampires. Seventeen and newly orphaned, he was saved by a young redheaded girl with a thick Cockney accent. She had been the Slayer before the last. _They really didn't lie about the death rate among their lineage. Two dead in five years. Blimey. _The idea of it scared him, made him wonder if this was such a great opportunity.

She had taken him to the Watchers Council and the rest is, as they say, history.

Arthur groaned and hit his head against the table, managing to spill tea on parts of the report. "Dammit!"

The apartment in Ocean Heights was bigger for one thing. Three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, a balcony, a kitchen and a fourth room that had been dedicated already as a library. And it had two floors. Peter had already decided he would explore it and had run off to go "exploring", as he put it.

"Make sure you get to bed early tonight! You have school tomorrow! Actually, You should start getting everything ready for that now!" Arthur heard a faint "Yeah, sure" from somewhere on the second floor and just shook his head and actually managed to quash his annoyance at his little siblings only barely acknowledging his rather good advice.

"I meet Alfred tomorrow. Wonder what he's like," Arthur murmured to himself. He had though a lot about the boy who was his Slayer. The files had nothing on his personality. All they had said about his personal life was that both he and his brother were adopted and that and that their adoptive mother was nowhere to be found. She had only disappeared a year ago and now the kids lived at their high school.

"I would've hated living at my high school. Full of self centered and self-righteous dicks." The gentlemanly pretense he held with strangers was lost when he was at home or with friends and Peter already knew quite a few colorful words and phrases at his young age.

That night he made simple grilled cheese sandwiches and "French Fries", as they were called here in America. He preferred calling them chips but the market employee had taken him to crisps when he had clearly asked for chips. He saw Peter stare at the burned fries with a confused and disdained look. He looked at the sandwich the same way. Arthur muttered to himself, "They tasted great to me you picky little brat.

Arthur stayed up far too late into the night, nervousness wracking his entire being. He could screw this up in so many ways. _He _himself could be screwed up in so many ways. He had heard horror stories of Watchers who had fallen apart after their Slayers death. And dear God did the Slayers have a high as hell death rate. What if he really started to care for this kid only to lose him? What if he messes up and the kid is destroyed, literally or otherwise? What if Peter somehow gets involved in all this? What if Arthur were to die? Peter would be alone.

_Dammit man, stop this! You haven't even met the boy yet. Just wait for things to progress. Honestly, I should stop being so cynical._

He put away the scotch he had pulled out earlier (he only had two glasses, honest!) and headed up to his room. It was an gorgeous yet unfamiliar room, the floors and walls shiny and new. The bed and its sheets were crisp and clean, newly bought and never slept in before. The apartment didn't have random noises all around and the door hinges didn't squeak and the floorboards didn't creak and it was off-putting.

Arthur lied down on the admittedly very comfortable bed and shifter to pull the thin blanket over himself. It was September and it was still too hot for a comforter. Even his regular sleepwear was to hot and he had to settle for a ragged and tea-stained gray band shirt and his boxers.

It took a while but he eventually drifted off into sleep. A very light sleep that is. He kept waking up at random intervals before giving up at even trying at about 4:30. He got ready for work by taking a thirty-minute shower (he would definitely take advantage of this places impressive water pressure) and then going down to the kitchen to drink copious (probably unhealthy) amounts of tea.

He had expected a very laidback, filthy and small school with shitty sports programs, teachers who just didn't give a damn and bratty, idiotic students. For the most part he had been pleasantly proven wrong.

There were excellent sports teams (apparently), alert and helpful staff, and the library was magnificent. It was in the lowest floor of the school where the gym used to be. It had a gorgeous mahogany floor, rows upon rows of a-little-larger-than-seven-feet bookcases. He had taken a quick inventory and was happily surprised to find the well-known classics, the little-known deserve-to-be-classics. They ranged from every genre of fiction to science to history and biographies and textbooks and too many to name. It was giving Arthur chills.

He had met many students and they had ranged from polite and intelligent to flighty and childish to soft spoken and, from the conversation between some other students he had overheard, absolutely crazy.

He had yet met to meet Alfred though. He had asked the principal to send Alfred down to the library at some point during the day but there was now only a hour and a half left of the day and the new Slayer hadn't been sent down yet.

Alfred wasn't the only new person he was supposed to meet today. The order hadn't been specific so all he knew was he was going to meet an "ally" of the Watchers Council. Apparently he would recognize said ally by his flashy and outdated clothing. He annoyed Arthur already. Most people did after a while.

Finally, ten minutes after the final bell had rang and the students had all headed to their lockers and buses, Alfred came to the library and its librarian who had been waiting for him for hours.

"Alfred F. Jones right?" Arthur asked as the walked up to his desk long after all the other students have shuffled off. He had wheat blonde hair, with one curl that was bothering Arthur in its standing up from the rest of his hair and bright, sky blue eyes. He had a (American) football player's build and was taller than Arthur (though only by a little bit!).

"That's me! You're Mr. Kirkland? The principal said you were British but I was not prepared for your accent bro! It's totally weird! And your eyebrows! What, you paint 'em on?"

The blank look vanished off of Arthur's face supernaturally fast. The loud teenager wandered amongst the aisles of books, old and new and gaped at the amount of pages on some of them. Arthur was fuming from the insolent boys insensitive words and the pencil in his grip was in serious danger of snapping in half.

_How dare this little git? My eyebrows aren't that big and even if they are it's not like I could control that and how dare he I will smack his head so hard it does a full circle on his shoulders and I cannot believe this how do people raise their kids here? Is he like this on purpose I-?_

"So, dude, what did you ask me here for anyway?"

Arthur looked up at Alfred, his green eyes wide and he ran a hand through his hair. "Come to my office and take a seat, please. It's quite a long story."

"So I fight vampires and shit?" Arthur groaned at the boys dumbing of his detailed and informational explanation of his destiny and job as the newest Slayer.

"Yes, all you do is fight vampires and shit. No sense of responsibility or anything. You can just do whatever the hell you want." Arthur reverted to his normal state of sarcasm and annoyance with other people. It worked especially well with his accent. Unfortunately, it didn't work on the little git (as he was very tempted to rename the boy) in front of him.

"Really? So I don't have to do it?" His eyes were shocked and there was the faint sound of a pencil somewhere in the small room snapping in half.

"Of course you have to do it, it's your destiny! You bloody idiot!" The smaller man (Arthur, despite him being older than Alfred) regretted the words when he saw what looked like shame briefly flicker in Alfred's eyes.

"Sorry."

"No, I should apologize. You're only a kid, I should've held my temper better," Arthur tried to reassure him, though he didn't really believe his words.

"Bro, this is so totally cool! I gotta tell all my friends! We can be a really cool band of heroes! With me as the lead, of course!" The teenager had perked up again, flawlessly going from upset to loud and overconfident, like a young child who scraped his knee at the park. _Whether that's good or bad, _Arthur thought, _I've no idea. _

And he was mad again. "You can't tell people!" Arthur shouted, now over his earlier hurting of his Slayers feelings. _Oh bloody hell, _he realized, _I have to watch him. He's _my _responsibility. Shit._

"Um, dude, you okay?" The English man must've spaced off for longer than he thought, because Alfred was right in front of him, waving his hand from side to side and snapping his fingers right in front of his nose. Arthur actually _growled _and swatted the teen's hand away. "Why can't I tell anyone? They could totally be my back up and help me kick some vampire ass!"

"Your like a stereotype made human. I suppose you play baseball, obsess over American football and drink your body weight in soda?" The blonde librarian had meant to be insulting but the look of "well, yeah" on the high-schooler's face made him realize his failure. Did prove the stereotype thing though.

Then he remembered he had been asked a question. "Well, I…. don't actually know. I mean, the last Slayer told people. I just…. Oh fine, just make sure the idiots you're bound to tell aren't annoying and can keep a secret!"

"Awesome bro!" Alfred didn't seem affected by Arthur's quick swing between moods or his sarcasm. He put off most people right away. _Even my little brother…._

"So, you like my sidekick or something?" The Brit was pulled out of his thoughts by the Americans voice. When he processed what he had been called he felt his annoyance rise.

"I am not, nor will I ever be, your _sidekick!"_ He said the term like it was a blasphemous, evil word he had a personal grudge against.

"But every hero needs a sidekick!"

"I am your Watcher, in charge of well, watching you. Now, I'll see you here tomorrow, same time. We'll pick up my…" he trailed off, a realization hitting him like a table corner to the hip. _I have nowhere to put Peter. I can't bring Alfred home to train if Peter's there. Well, I could but I don't want him involved in this._

"Um, Alfred," the Watcher began, his voice catching and his eyes fixed pointedly on the ground and his old, tattered shoes, "Do you know anyone, of the utmost responsibility and someone you would trust with your child and your life, who could watch my younger brother tomorrow while we train?" He shifted his emerald-green eyes to Alfred's sky blue ones. He hadn't notice the shade of them before. They were, he thought with an internal smile, rather, well, beautiful. He shook his head, horrified at the intrusive (and totally not true!) thought.

"Actually," the American stated, "I do. They're a real sweet couple, you can meet 'em tomorrow."

"I'll see you tomorrow then. Wear loose clothes. Don't be an annoying git."

"Totally Artie, see ya!"

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Artie!"

The Slayer just burst into laughter and ran out of the library. Arthur could hear his chuckles echoing down the school hallway.

It was then that he got a text message on the cell that the Watchers Council had forced upon him.

_I am the ally. Meet me in three days, midnight at your little library._

Arthur thought for a few seconds before saying to no one in particular, "Little?"


	2. Chapter 2

The Boy Vampire Slayer

_**(I don't actually know how license works for different countries so I'm winging it. Reviews are wanted and appreciated, thanks for reading. I don't own Revolution, by the Beatles.)**_

Chapter 2

_September 23__rd__, 2013. _

The kids at Ocean Heights Middle School got out twenty minutes after the high school kids, so Arthur and Alfred had taken their time in getting there to pick up Peter. Arthur was tapping his fingers, anxiety sparking in his whole being. He wondered just who he was entrusting his little brother, his only remaining family, to based on a rowdy young mans opinion. A rowdy young man he had only met yesterday. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, _he thought with a groan.

"Look, Tino and Berwald are the most trustworthy guys I know. And they love kids! Little Joshie will be fine!" he announced, waving his hand with a smile on his face.

"First of all, his name is Peter. And secondly, they're strangers and he's my younger brother! Of course I'm worried. Wouldn't you be if it was your younger brother?" Arthur questioned, looking pointedly at the high school student. Said student looked away, pouting petulantly.

"Arthur, hey, you!" The sudden and loud call startled both men and they were surprised to see that Peter had made his way to the silver cars window without either of them noticing, his golden blond hair mussed up by the white sailor hat he almost always wore.

"Peter, look, you'll be going to a sitter for the next few hours, okay?" Arthur told him, hoping he would just go along with it, no problems or questions asked.

And thankfully, he did. "Fine," he said, getting into the car with a blasé look in his eyes and tone in his face.

Arthur was surprised but satisfied. "Fine," the young sandy-haired man declared, "Lets go then."

The older of the brothers waited for the younger to fasten his seat belt. He didn't. Arthur rolled his eyes, his annoyance at the young boy growing fast. Not only did he have to leave the brat with strangers in a town he had only lived in for two days, he had to drive him around in _America, _when he had only had his driver's license in this country for two years and had only driven in it once.

Once he finally managed to wrestle Peter into his seatbelt, he started the car and headed towards the house of Alfred's fabled "Perfect Couple".

Tino and Berwald's house was a small, cozy, dainty little place with a well tended to garden and a snow-white picket fence. It was right out of a storybook.

The couple themselves surprised Arthur. They weren't what he was expecting. Tino was short and Finnish, with a smile never leaving his face and a gentle air about him. On the other hand, Berwald was tall, quiet, Swedish and had the face of a thug. Even Peter, with all of his cockiness and idiotic bravery (as Arthur saw it) was at least slightly scared by the man. Arthur had been having second thoughts on leaving his brother but had been dragged out to the car by Alfred before he could act on those thoughts.

"Don't worry," Alfred reassured him for the hundredth time, "They' re great with kids. They've been together for a long time and are the best one for the jobs. Hey," he laughed, "at the three other Nords aren't there."

Arthur paled at the words. " The three other what?"

"Nothing, I'll tell you about them after training. What are we gonna do to train? Do I get to use a gun? A sword? Ah, man, a sword would be totally badass bro!"

Arthur moaned in frustration, hitting his head (a little bit too hard) on his dashboard.

The two waved to Tino, Berwald and Peter before heading back to the Englishman's apartment to begin their first steps into the world of being a Slayer and a Watcher.

_Meanwhile, 5:37 P.M. at Ocean Heights High School:_

The man was wearing a shabby, long out of style dull gray cloak that covered his whole body. Underneath that the man was wearing a surprisingly clean clue cape and bright red, tight pants. The windows in the library were still letting in too much light for him to take it off. He searched for a dark place to rest for the next- he checked his watch- _seven hours!_

_ Dammit, _he cursed internally, _I should've made the meeting time earlier!_

"Oh well," he groaned, his voice and hand motions completely over-the-top, " I might as well wait 'ere."

_Arthur's apartment, 8:45 P.M. _

Arthur pushed himself off the ground only to receive another hit to the face from a gloved hand. It wasn't hard enough to knock him over like the kick had but he found himself too tired to carry on with training anymore.

He hadn't known the boy was actually a football player. Well, former. He wasn't on the team anymore, though he hadn't said why. Besides, if he wanted to be there by nine he had to go leave to get Peter now.

"Alright, we're done. I'll give you a ride home." The older man headed towards his coffee table to grab his keys but halted when he realized Alfred hadn't moved.

"What?"

"You mentioned a meeting tonight and I wanted to know if I could come too cause it's Slayer stuff and I'm the Slayer and I wanna meet this 'ally'!" The student, his voice nervous but his eyes hopeful, said the words in a rush.

"I suppose so. Yeah, why not? Just, keep some stakes on you. And a cross. And some holy water." Arthur told him, pointing to the items as he said them. He went to get his keys and could hear the loquacious man saying _something _in the other room, it was just said to quickly for any human to comprehend. He didn't bother asking him to repeat it, just slower.

When he got back to the training room (which was just his dining room with stuff cleared out of the way), Alfred had managed to, without making any noise by some miracle, snap a stake, spill a glass of holy water and break the clock on the wall. About three feet above their heads on the wall.

He just sighed and murmured, barely loud enough to hear, "I don't even want to know."

The library's lights were already on by the time Arthur and Alfred finally got there. Between Peter's hyper activeness and having to meet the insanity that is Berwald's and Tino's friends, Arthur was surprised they were only a half hour late. The door had been opened for them and silver moonlight was pouring in through the windows, casting a pale glow on the wooden bookcases. The Watcher turned slowly in a circle, trying to find the ally he had been ordered to meet. He wasn't prepared for a smooth (and familiar) French accent to make its way to his ears.

" 'So, Arthur, it 'as been four years since we last met, no?" And it hit Arthur. Where he knew that voice. _No, _he thought, shaking his head in horror, _it can't be. No._

But it was. Four years since the one night they had been, to put it delicately, _together, _and here he was again. Francis Bonnefoy, the admittedly very handsome, very persuasive Frenchman he had met when he had been in Paris, right after he had become a part of the Watchers Council.

"Wait, you two know each other? You said you'd never met the guy before," the voice, rich with confusion, interrupted the Brit's flashbacks. Arthur's eyes widened and he was at a loss for words. Francis, damn the suave man, was not.

"Thought I hadn't. Alfred this is Francis Bonnefoy. Francis, this is Alfred Jones. The Vampire Slayer."

"We had a night of, well, passion." He announced, a proud smirk on his face and in his eyes. "One night and then my dear Arthur left me," he whimpered, the sadness in his voice as fake as a three dollar bill. Arthur wasn't quite sure how he wasn't walking over to the longhaired man to punch him in the face already.

"Dude, you slept with him? Really? Doesn't seem like your type," Alfred commented, taking to much pleasure in the older mans reddened face.

" What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean you wanker? You can shut the hell up!" He turned to the chuckling Francis. " And you! Why did you want to meet so late?" Arthur asked him, his hand reaching out in vain towards Alfred, as if to pull him back. He didn't know what it was, but something seemed off. Wrong.

"Well, the sunlight isn't my friend anymore. Hasn't for about twenty-five years now," And it was then that Arthur realized what was wrong. Francis had not aged at all. No scars, no age lines, no gray hairs. He had told Arthur he was twenty-seven when they last met. He should've aged at least a little.

"Were you a vampire when…" He trailed off, not knowing how to finish such a question. All he got in return was a seemingly sad nod.

Alfred wasn't really sure what was going on. One minute Arthur had looked like he wanted to strangle the accented newcomer and then all three were having tea like nothing had happened.

To call the energy of the three around the table awkward would be an understatement. Teacups (which Alfred still had no idea where they had come from) being placed back down onto their plates was the only noise in the small room labeled " The Break Room". It was in the back of the library and had a small fridge, a small oven and stove and a petite, subtlety-decorated table in the center meant for only a few people. Nobody had really used this room since the new break room had been made, closer to the main office of the school.

The scraping of the chair feet against the linoleum floor startled Alfred and Arthur and they stared in bafflement (and exasperation in the Englishman's case) as Francis, in all his unsubtle glory, started to finally break the silence with no tact at all.

"The past between me and Arthur is unimportant. As is my whole 'being a vampire dilemma'. What matters now is what troubles lay in this town and how I can 'elp you." His sincerity shocked Arthur. There was no trick in his eyes or smugness in his voice. He still didn't feel quite right about the whole situation. He was supposed to be teaching Alfred, _the Vampire Slayer, _how to _kill _vampires. Not how to trust them and become their allies. Especially not ones who are make buffooneries out of themselves like this one has before. He was thrown back to drunken memories of the man ridiculously flirting with him, the bartender and _everyone else in the damn bar!_

"What is in this town anyway? You've not really said anything useful so far."

"The Council asked me to help you and little Alfred find out what was wrong and I will strive to help you in this long and 'ard endeavor. With some strings attached, " he added the last part as an afterthought, a smile slowly spreading like syrup on his face.

Before Alfred could even think of a response Arthur was retorting, "I will never sleep with you again and Alfred isn't going to be sleeping with you either!"

Francis chuckled. "I wasn't going to ask that so soon."

"Asked me rather quickly."

Alfred's eyes widen at the statement.

" I only want three things. One, immunity. None of the whole 'vampires are second class' deal. Two, I want to reunite with a few old friends. And three, I want you to-" he paused for dramatic effect and suspense-" set me up with someone!"

The silence that followed reminded Alfred of the part in shows where all you heard was a cricket chirping.

"After you help us." Arthur's tone was final, offering no bargains or negotiation. Francis pouted and put on an offended face, but it was to no avail. "

" I suppose I 'ave no choice but to oblige?" Arthur nodded. "Alright. But I get to stay with you!" Before the Watcher could, understandably, argue, the vampire was slipping out of the library window, royal blue cape like wings behind him and long blond hair whipping around his head.

"Dammit! Alfred, give me your mobile. I'm going to call the Watchers Council, make sure this bastard is the one I'm supposed to be meeting."

The taller man pulled the silver flip phone (he was still upset about not having an i-Phone) and, after it nearly slipped out of his hand and across the room, he tossed it to the librarian. He watched as Arthur dialed some long number before putting the phone up to his ear and closing the office door behind him, Alfred now outside of the small room. He put his ear to the cold wood but couldn't hear what was being said on the other side.

He wasn't prepared for the door to open while he was still leaning against it and he fell, with a high pitched yelp and limbs flailing, to the hard ground. He looked up to see Arthur's disapproving scowl staring down at his, his very noticeable eyebrows drawn together. Alfred slowly drew up an impish smile before pushing himself off the ground in a playful, enthusiastic bounce, grabbing onto the nearby bookcase for balance. The older man was just staring at him, scowl still in place.

"Just get up." And with that said, he walked over the American on the ground and to the exit. Alfred ran after him and easily caught up. "They confirmed it. He's the one they were talking about. Described his flashy clothes and everything!" He called back over his shoulder.

As they walked to the car, Arthur thought of something. "Hey, Alfred, does this town have a lot of strange occurrences?"

He shook his head. "Not really. Well, maybe. When I moved here I remember some guy going missing and there are a couple of strange people around town but everyone just told me to ignore them."

"Ah." Arthur didn't know what else to say, so he just ended there, feeling awkward.

It was silent out, no cars or people out. Unlike in a city, you could see the stars and the white clouds barring some of them from sight. The air was crisp, as was expected for late September. Alfred got into the passengers seat and, as soon as the car was on, went to change the radio station. Arthur noticed and smacked his hand away before going to his CD's. Alfred didn't recognize the first song, but before it could really start Arthur was flipping through the tracks and he stopped on a song Alfred knew from his mother's old CD player she would always have on in the kitchen.

"Revolution, huh? My mom loved this song." Arthur took note of the past tense and of the sorrow in his voice. He too knew what it was like to lose your parents.

"I rather like it too. If you want to change it or anything, that's okay," he murmured, not wanting to make his pity for the student obvious.

"No. Lets leave it."

"So you live on the dorms?" The Watcher asked, pulling up in front of the housing structures. Alfred nodded, before slowly getting out of the car. Arthur got out too, planning on making sure the boy got back safely.

"Yeah. Sucks that it's far from the school though. It'd be better if they were right together."

"Why do you live here?" He regretted the question as soon as it was out of his mouth and hoped he hadn't brought up any bad memories.

Alfred stopped walking and turned to him. "Me and my brother moved here after mom died. We didn't have the money or anything to get an apartment so we stayed on the dorms." He paused, taking in a deep breath. " The school, well the whole town actually, is split up into two groups. The Islander's and the Foreigners. If a person has been in the town and going to school since the third grade or younger, they're an Islander. Everyone else, myself included, is a Foreigner." He pulled out a key from his pocket and it was only then Arthur realized they were at the building the younger one lived in.

"So, do the two groups hate each other?" He asked, hoping to keep the conversation going. He didn't know why, but he didn't want the other to leave just yet.

"Nah, we mainly just leave each other alone."

"Why is your group called 'Foreigner's'?"

"Most of them are from out of the country. The towns like, half people from out of the country. I'm pretty much the only one from America," He laughed, his voice tinged with pride.

"Really? Wait, Peter's in sixth grade, are there Foreigner's there too?"

"Not that I know of. Don't worry, he'll be fine."

The pair had finally gotten to the room Alfred lived in. The door was open and the American was already past the doorway. The seconds seem to pass to slow and Arthur began to feel far too awkward just standing in the hallway.

"I'll be going then."

Alfred chuckled, "Yeah, probably should. It's getting late."

"Just, be careful. Not because I'm really worried or anything but because who knows how many vampires or other demons could be around and you seem like the type to get so distracted you don't even notice your being killed," he stated in a rush, face blushing against his will. He noticed Alfred's eyes become keen when he heard the phrase "other demons".

Arthur turned to walk away but was barely halfway down the hallway before he heard his name being called. He turned back and saw Alfred beckoning him back to his door.

"There's a club that all the Foreigner's go to, it's called Hetalia. Owned by the Vargas brothers, you'll probably meet them soon enough. You can bring your little brother. Uh, it's a good way to meet everyone and they'll probably like you." He scratched the back of his head and moved his arms around a bit before opting to cross them both behind his head.

Arthur was taken back by the invitation. He had never really had a lot of friends to ever go out with before. He would just go out alone and be back before ten. "Yeah," he finally responded, "what time?"

"Come here at nine-thirty. It's not fancy or anything so regular clothes are fine."

Arthur nodded and briefly smiled. Alfred did the same before closing the door. When he got into his car Arthur began to wonder if there were other implications behind the offer but decided there probably wasn't. He got home too tired to even stand and ended up falling asleep on the couch, very thankful tomorrow was Saturday.


	3. Chapter 3

The Boy Vampire Slayer chapter 3

(_**AN: I just realized that the dates I put and their days might not match up with what they really were but what are you gonna do?)**_

_September 24__th__, 2013_

Arthur was nervous about going to this "club". He was nervous about meeting all of Alfred's friends. He had, like some frantic teenager on their first date, agonized over what he should wear. Alfred had said not to formal, but how casual was he supposed to be? Were jeans okay? A polo shirt or a band shirt? Was a tie too much or fine? And Peter hadn't helped by teasing him the whole day about it being a date.

He had ended up wearing an old pair of wrinkled black jeans (that felt t like they were a little too tight but oh well) and a Union Flag shirt with a red bandana around his neck.

_It's not a date, _he reassured himself. And even if it was, did that matter? Alfred was eighteen, an adult just like Arthur! It wasn't a date though so it didn't even matter! _Right?_

He glanced towards the stairs and saw the little blond jumping down them, skipping over every other one and looking back at it like it was lava. He made it to the bottom (finally!)

"You ready to go yet?" He asked, leaning against the wall with his shoulders, arms crossed and making a point of looking at the watch on his hand. He took in the fast nod of the young boy and pushed himself off the burgundy structure. He grabbed Peter's hand in an iron grip. The last time they had gone out and he hadn't done so Peter had ended up in a police car and his hat smelling of alcohol. _Damn French people and their damn wine, _he thought bitterly.

They arrived at Alfred's at nine and Arthur knows he's a half hour early but he's too nervous (for some weird reason) to really care. Besides, if he hadn't been early he wouldn't have gotten to meet Alfred's roommate and his friend who were rather nice.

Honda Kiku (who he recognized from seeing in the library) was a young, Japanese high school senior who was one of the (apparently many) Foreigners, most of whom were born and at least partially raised outside of America. He had introduced himself and gave a small bow to him and Peter. He was short and polite, far more so than many other kids Arthur had had to deal with in his life. He seemed to have something against physical contact though Arthur, with a smirk plastered on his face unbeknownst to the others, noticed him slip his hand with the sleepy young man next to him.

Heracles Karpusi was a college freshman originally from Greece that went to the Ocean Heights Local University. Arthur learned, to his surprise, most of the Foreigners went there for college while the Islanders left town. Heracles was tall and fit, with long (and soft looking) brown hair and deep olive eyes. He talked in a slow, soft and calming voice and his eyes seemed to be slightly closed at all times as if given the opportunity he would fall asleep where he stood.

He felt embarrassed at his early arrival and the fact that he had said "Hello Alfred" as soon as the door opened without even considering he might be in the shower, which he was. He now sat on a small chairs, hands folded and legs crossed. Heracles was next to him, a soft smile playing on his face as he watched Kiku play some video game with Peter on a small, golden box with various controls and lights. The man had told him it was called a "Ds" but he didn't understand the title, or what "Pokémon" was. There was a Buizett or something..? He had no idea.

"Hey, Kiku, you introduced yourself with Honda first, but isn't that your last name?"

"In Japan that is how we order our names. It would be traditional for you to call me Honda but I am fine with you calling me Kiku. Everyone has and I quite like it."

"If you're sure?"

"I am. Thank you for asking."

"Thanks for telling me."

There was the creaking of an opening door and Alfred stepped out of his room in very nice looking (but definitely tight) jeans, a long sleeved black shirt (again tight) and his usual thin black glasses. Arthur wished he could say he was thinking something courteous like _He looks stunning _or _how handsome. _He would never admit the first words to his mind had been more along the lines of _holy shit he's hot! _

"Hey, you're early!" Alfred called out pulling Arthur into a hug. As he felt strong arms tighten around him he briefly wondered how Kiku dealt with him on a daily basis. He was soon let free and able to breath again.

"Wonderful observation skills Mr. Holmes," he replied in a dry tone. Alfred pouted before taking a step back to look Arthur over. He would never admit that the first words in his mind were _Whoa does he look hot as hell._

He crossed over to where Peter was and tousled his hair. "Good to see you scamp!" He laughed, and Arthur blushed as he thought, despite how clichéd it was, how it was one of, if not the, most beautiful sounds he's ever heard. His inner voice growled at his sappy thought. _Where the fuck did the sudden feelings come from huh? Stupid feelings. _

"Well… are we going to leave then?" The four other males turned to Heracles and then at each other. Alfred answered for them as a whole.

"Alright, we probably should. Lets go."

Alfred decided it would be his job to point out everyone in the club who was his friend and give Arthur a quick rundown of them. He decided to start with the 2 bartenders.

"The one with the brown hair and green eyes, kinda tall, smiling like he just won a puppy? That's Antonio. He's from Spain and datin' on of the clubs owners, the one named Lovino. The one with the silver-ish looking hair? That's Gilbert, ego big as the moon but not too bad if you get to know 'im, and the really tall, _really _muscular one next to him is his little brother Ludwig. They're both from Germany. Antonio and Gilbert are like, best friends, and Ludwig's the only one of the three still in high school." Alfred glanced to his da- _no he isn't my date! Damn! What's the matter with me? _He looked over to his _Watcher _Arthur and saw an interested gleam in his emerald eyes. Good, he had been worried this would bore him. Alfred just wanted to make sure he knew at least a little bit about everyone.

"See those two on the stairs?" Arthur looked to where he was pointing to see a pair of men (who looked remarkably alike) only one's hair was a deeper shade of brown and his eyes were green, not brown. He nodded to Alfred, beckoning him to go on. "The one on the left is Feliciano, he's in my class, and the one on the right is Lovino. They're both from Italy. Their grandfather Roma built the club when they were like six and ended up leaving it to them. He came back last year to take his name off the paperwork and stuff since Lovino was finally eighteen. Feli is with Ludwig, thought you should know."

"Alright," Arthur said, sliding his eyes to the dance floor and tables where plenty of young men and women were, "I met Heracles and Kiku, who else is there?"

"Those two on the dance floor." Arthur moved his hands in an arch, a silent "go on" in his eyes and gesture. "The guy in the purple, fancy clothes and the girl in the tunic next to him?" Arthur saw whom he was gesturing to. The man had a neat, slick appearance and you could taste the richness on him. The girl's clothes suggested a more wear and tear life, and her eyes and fast, powerful kicks with her legs (which he assumed was a form of dancing) proved she wasn't somebody to take on in a fight lightly.

"Are they together?" He didn't know why he was so interested in these people love lives but maybe it would prove fruitful later on?

"Nah. Elizabeta is single, I think, and Roderich's both fixated on and repulsed by Gil. It's funny, watching those two interact."

"Does Gilbert respond?"

"If by respond you mean flirt like depraved sexaholic, then yes," he replied, a laugh bubbling from his lips and into his words.

"…Okay then!" He laughed, imagining the scene between the two men he hadn't even met properly yet.

"Over in the corner that way," he pointed to the left end of the bar, where there sat (and in one case kneeled on the floor tugging on the sleeve of an unamused pale haired man) five men, all of which looked very familiar, "you've got the Nordics, though you already met them."

"Why are they called the Nordics?"

"Tino's Finnish, Berwald's Swedish, Emil's Icelandic and the youngest of them being a year below me, Lukas is Norwegian and Mathias is Danish."

"Wait, I thought Emil and Lukas were brothers?"

"I was gonna get to that. A lot of 'em, me included, will just say siblings 'cause you know, nurture over nature, but almost none of them are blood related. Emil and Lukas are half brothers like me and Mattie."

"Ah." Arthur looked up at the floor above, which was more like a balcony with an opening in the middle, and saw Peter with two other kids, although one of them looked only a little bit younger than Alfred and had reddish brown hair with a strange curl sticking up from the rest of his hair. Having a single hair that stuck up from the rest seemed to be common here. He had seen it on Feliciano, Lovino, Roderich, Lukas and Alfred. The other was a small girl with thick brown hair in a high side ponytail. They looked like they were getting along well enough. The expression of both exasperation and amusement on the girls face reminded Arthur of himself.

"That's Paula and Romeo with him." Alfred's voice is right next to his ear and when he turns his head to look at him they are far to close for comfort. Alfred backs up and continues. "Paula is from Australia and's got two older brothers, Ralph and Bruce Taylor. And Romeo is Lovino and Feli's little cousin."

"What about those two?" He was pointing to the other side of the roof, where there stood a tall, pale haired with a tan coat and pink scarf wrapped tightly around his neck. His arm was a round a shorter man with a feminine yet strong build, whose long black hair was pulled back in a low ponytail.

"Ivan's the tall one and Wang Yao the short one, though everyone just calls him Yao. Those two are… strange."

"Strange how?"

"Well, Yao houses like seven people or something. Insists he's their older brother but he isn't really. Kiku lived with him for a while until he left. Don't know why."

"That's not all that strange."

"But you haven't heard it all. Ivan and Yao never go out during the day. Only at night. Ivan, well I don't know what he does but Yao's a chef at some restaurant downtown and he only works the night shift. Never goes out during the daytime. And Ivan's got two sisters. One's nice but sorta a crybaby and the other is just creepy as hell. Sofia and Natalya. Sofia is his older sister and Natalya's younger. All three are from different fathers but they were raised together. No idea where their mom is now."

"And I'm assuming Ivan and Yao are an item?"

"Yep."

"Is anyone in this town straight?"

"That's a very good question! One that I don't have the answer to. I sure as hell aint, can I get one up top?" He lifted his right hand up high, not expecting Arthur to just leave him hanging. Which the Briton did. The silence dragged on before Arthur perfected what he wanted to say.

"Likewise."

"Good, you're not high fiving me and not speaking started to worry me."

"Anyone else important I should meet?"

"Well, the last one for _tonight,"_ his emphasis on the word told Arthur there would most likely be more nights like this in future days soon to come, " or at least right now…is Mattie! He was supposed to be here!"

"I'm here." The quiet voice could _just _be made out over the music and talk of the club but it was there. Arthur and Alfred turned to a man who looked a lot like Alfred. Even had glasses. And he had a curl too! _What is it with that? _Arthur wondered.

"Artie," said man cringed at the nickname (which would have to be eradicated and never said again), "this my little bro Matthew Williams! Guess what, he's actually Canadian! Can you believe it? Matt, this is Arthur, new friends of mine."

"Hello," he said (or maybe it was a whisper…?), extending his hand. Arthur took it and was surprised by the firm yet gentle grip. He would've expected a weaker, shyer one.

"Nice to meet you," Arthur told him, pulling back his hand.

"You too."

"Arthur, aren't you going to introduce me as well?"

Arthur's eyes widened as he heard the voice behind him. He turned around and saw exactly what he expects. Francis was there, the damn blue cloak and red pants ensemble still on him, just like he was yesterday, only now his hair seems much neater and looked like he spent more time on it. He snorted; thinking _the git probably spent an hour getting it "just right". _

"Francis!" Even Alfred sounded more strained. "This is my little brother, Mattie."

Matthew blushed and then stated, "Little brother makes me sound like a little kid," he took Francis' outstretched hand, "I'm Matthew Williams."

Francis smiled, all charming and poised. "I am Francis. Francis Bonnefoy." Arthur saw him rub his finger against the back of Matt's palm and the blush on the small mans face grew redder with each passing moment.

"Why are you here Francis?"

"To scope out my new town of course. Will I be going home with you tonight?"

Arthur was going to lash out a vicious retort but decided against it when he saw Peter running towards him, getting close but showing no signs of slowing down or stopping. The kid nearly crashed into the polished stools the older four were sitting in and finally stopped.

"We aren't leaving for a while right?" Arthur cringed before looking a this watch. It was already ten thirty. Peter didn't have school tomorrow though… but he still did need a good nights rest…

"Who's the kid?" Francis' voice sliced through his thoughts and then Arthur realized something: Peter would have to be around Francis, a stranger, a vampire and, more importantly, man whore extraordinaire. He groaned and hit his head against the bar.

"I'm Peter!"

"He's my little brother." The blond mans voice was muffled and lined with pain from hitting his head.

Peter tilted his head back to look at the tall man (well, taller than him) asking, "Who are you?"

"I am Francis. You look cute, how could you be Arthur's little brother?"

"Hey you git-head, I'll slice your ear off!" He was on his feet and up in a rage, fully ready to tussle with the Frenchman.

"Arthur, maybe not?" Alfred cut in, a knowing look in his eyes.

Arthur breathed and sat down, before he turned to Peter, told him only slightly more gently, "We'll leave in a like an hour, okay?" He turned to Alfred for confirmation. The Slayer nodded, small smile unashamedly taking up his whole face. The younger brother ran off, probably back to his new friends.

"He seems adorable," Matthew commented.

"Yeah, he's okay."

Alfred chuckled, "Nice Artie."

"Not Artie. Arthur."

"Like the king!"

"And he was never called Artie."

"Probably was," Alfred said, his voice like that of an unsatisfied detective.

"No."

The night passed in a blur of loud music, bright lights and being dragged on and off the dance floor by Alfred. He remembered hitting his head against some low hanging stairs and making Alfred drive them to his apartment and then Arthur drove himself and Peter back.

They had found Peter passed out at a small table only a few inches taller than him. His face had imprints from the table's patterned edges.

Arthur leaned against his counter and watched the rain outside. He reminded himself to make sure that Peter finished any work he had for school. He also began to think about just what was in the small town. Vampire activity was increasing by the day and they were getting more dangerous. People had started to disappear instead of be dead, like something was building an army. _Huh, _he thought, _maybe we will need Alfred's friends._

The rest of his Sunday was boring and tedious. He went through some paperwork, looked through his book collections, made a lot of tea, attempted to make scones (and fails) and decided he wanted to talk to Alfred about what friends he wanted to tell. Allies would be good to have. The most interesting part of his day is getting cold tea poured all over him by Peter, who he subsequently had to chase around the house to get him to give Arthur's book back.

The whole time he had the dark blond haired man in the back of his head.

He didn't know where these sudden, intruding thoughts of Alfred came form, and they had come from out of nowhere. He barely knew the student! And he was a student. It would be wrong. But he did swing Arthur's way and didn't seem _un_interested… maybe after the town was safe (well relatively so) he would pursue it.

Monday September 25th

The school day dragged on and on for Alfred. He nearly fell asleep in chemistry, was sluggish all through pre-calc and was really surprised he didn't fall down the stairs on his way to English. He could tell that Kiku, who was in almost all of his classes, was worried about him. He didn't know why he was like this. He had always been immune to Monday Laziness Syndrome, to the utter aggravation of his classmates.

He had stayed up late last night, and that might have had a hand in his tiredness. No matter how hard he tried he had not been able to fall asleep for hours later than he usually did. There was only one more class left and then he was home free. Well, more like library free. He was going there to talk to Arthur and apparently Francis too. He still wanted to tell his friends and bring them to meetings and kill vampires with them. He was briefly energized by the thought. He was a hero! The Chosen One too. Like, the ultimate hero guy.

He had told Matt on Sunday and he had reacted the exact opposite of how Alfred had expected. There had been no widened, bulging eyes or gasps of shock, or hands going to hearts. He had listened to the full story and offered his full support. All calm and stuff. _He could come to the meeting! _

Alfred's distracted mood during the day could also have to do with a certain librarian. He had never known a hot, single librarian. Not in the gender he was interested in anyway. They had always been old or married. There was one who was both hot and single but he wasn't gay. _That _was an embarrassing story. Had only happened in the first week of school. Part of the reason the guy left and Arthur had to come in to take his place.

The bell rang and the sound was a miraculous noise to Alfred's bored as hell ears. He headed off towards his locker. Maybe he could grab Kiku and force him to go with him. He began to think of who else would be useful in saving the world. Ludwig came to mind and with Ludwig would come Feliciano but then he blanked. He decided to let it go for now.

His locker was nearly empty by the time he got everything he needed for his homework. Damn those teachers and their "preparing you for real life".

He missed Kiku. He did manage to catch up to him but he had looked busy so Alfred decided to just let him go. Ludwig was probably on the other side of the school at Feliciano's locker trying to get him to actually take his homework home.

He spots Matt getting pushed this way and that in the crowd of students, nearly getting knocked to the ground, trampled under feet. Unlike some he never really got elbowed deliberately, although it was only because nobody noticed him. He hadn't pointed it out but he had been next to Arthur and Alfred almost the whole time yesterday.

"Mattie!"

Even his name getting shouted down the thunderous herd of teenagers doesn't get him even a few looks. He makes his way towards Alfred, battered and bruised like a cow skin getting leathered. "What is it Alfred?"

"Come with me to the library." It is a demand and he cannot even ask why before he is being pulled by the arm to the book filled room. The man from Hetalia was there and it was just then that Matthew realizes where he thought he looked familiar from.

"You ready to go?" His eyes flicked up to the two, getting a fraction wider when they settled on Matthew.

"Where we goin'?" Matthew looked back confusedly between the two. Where were they going? What were they doing? He might know about the Vampire Slayer and Watcher business but nobody had warned him about this.

"Some shady ass hotel on the other side of town. Francis said he had some people he wanted us too meet. Said they would know what was going on. I got your friends to watch Peter again." _Wait, _Matthew wondered, _what does Francis have to do with this?_

"That's good. Oh and Mattie, I forgot to mention, Francis is a vampire." Matthew blanched; He forgot to mention? _Is he serious right now?_

"He the only one you want to tell?"

"I'm still thinking."

Arthur sighed. "Hurry up, will you?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever man."

"Lets go?"

"Totally. C'mon Matt, we can finish our homework waitin' for the vampire."

His "eh?" isn't taken into account and once again he is being dragged by the arm by his brother.

_**AN:**_

_**So the pairings in this will be USUK, Rochu, Gerita, Giripan, Franada, Spamano and PrusAus as main. Sides will be DenNor, SuFin, HongIce, and PoLiet as sides. Others will be mentioned later. **_

_**Emil-Iceland, Lukas-Norway, Mathias-Denmark, Paula-Wy, Romeo- Seborga, Ralph- Hutt River, Bruce-Australia.**_

_** Again, reviews are appreciated and wanted and I will answer questions in the AN's**_

_** Sorry for shortness, chapters will soon start to get longer**_


	4. Chapter 4

Boy Vampire Slayer Chapter 4

_**AN: I changed a few rules from the Buffy continuity here. First off, the vampire and the human it was made from are one and the same, just the human soul vampirized, not a different one. I also change what exactly happened in the original Buffy the Vampire Slayer show, like the Codex Prophecy I obviously don't own Nerf guns and whatnot (though that would be awesome)**_

_The Fitzgerald Manor_

_3:30 P.M_

Arthur gaped at the seven floored, Victorian style hotel where Francis had ordered a meeting. "I take back the shady comment."

Alfred just shook his head, mouth in the same jaw to the floor appearance as Arthur's.

The hotel was from the late 1800's and has been a staple in the town since. It has been called haunted and many went there for the thrill of trying to catch a glimpse of the infamous ghosts that apparently wander about the gleaming, carpeted hallways. The hotel was right in the middle of the town and a great vantage spot for tourists who liked to walk and see the town. It was also notorious for its expensiveness and fanciness. A person did not walk in there in a simple shirt and tie or ratty jeans and stained sweatshirt (Matthew had told Alfred to wash his sweatshirts more often).

They walked in, embarrassment written all over Arthur and Matthew's faces. Alfred just seemed to be ecstatic to be in the building and didn't notice the pointed glares fixed on him. The elevator (or lift, as Arthur had been quick to point out) had classical music playing in it and mirrors all over the top half of the walls. Like the hallways, the elevator floor has a soft, springy floor.

None of them talked to each other the whole time. Matt was still nervous about what exactly was going down. All he knew was that it was something seriously bad. Possibly like, end of the world bad.

The elevator finally stopped and they stepped out towards room 463A. Arthur knocked on the unevenly painted door (so this place had faults after all?) and called against it, "We're here you git! Open the bloody door!"

His command was followed and the room was far more luxurious than any of them expected. It was a soothing pale green with two large, blanket drowned beds, on which two women sat. The walls had intricate designs of roses and ivy along them, sometimes slipping out onto the ceiling. There was the faint aroma of lavender, French vanilla and finely aged wine. Then they noticed the others in the room. Francis turned to look at the three who had just walked in. He did a quick double take when he saw the similarities between Alfred and Matthew, more noticeable in the hotel room than in the dim club lights. They had similar faces, blue eyes and yellow blond hair, almost like twins, but Matthew's was paler and longer. _Much more my taste, _Francis jokingly noted.

Matthew himself couldn't help but notice in the revealing lights the stubble on the Frenchman's chin and cheeks, how his pure golden blond hair curled ever so slightly at the corners, how his eyes were such and alluring shade of blue, playful yet charming.

Arthur recognized Yao and Ivan, who were sat close to each other at the small table the room had but not the two women, one taller than the other. Both had pale skin and ash blonde hair, almost the shame shade as Matthew's, the taller one with blue eyes and the shorter with violet ones.

"So, I have called you here today to discuss the plot going on in the vampire world for this little coast town. By the way Arthur, I no longer need a place to stay or for you to find my friends. But more on that later." Francis smiled proudly and used his hand to flick stray strands of his pale blond hair over his shoulder.

"We bloody well are! Who are the two girls?"

Alfred was the one to answer. "The one with the shorter hair is Sofia and the one with the skirt and… I think that's a switchblade is Natalya." He gulped, fear evident in his face. Arthur was surprised, because at first glance (even with the knife), Natalya looked rather innocent with her straight and long hair, her bowed headband, her blue and white skirt dress thing. Her sister, Sofia, looked the same shade of sweet, her curly short hair, her pale blue overalls, her off white button up.

"Why are they here?"

"First things first, we sure he's the Slayer? Looks too dumb to me." Natalya spoke; smirking ad twirling the knife like it was a baton.

Alfred pouted but Arthur spoke before he could. "Yes, he's the Slayer. Had the horrible dreams and everything."

"And who's the other one?"

"I'm Matthew."

"Well then, Mr. Arthur," Francis interrupted, his voice holding a fake sense respect, " They have been around for hundreds of years, unlike me. They know who is pulling the strings of whatever's going on."

* * *

><p>"So this 'Master' is going to use this Rising Day, the date of which you don't know, to rise to extreme power, whatever that means, and take over Ocean Heights and eventually the whole world with the help of 'an unknown empowering vessel'?" Arthur was disbelieving and convinced they knew more. The two groups (humans and vampires) had been officially split up and posted to opposite sides of the room due to an altercation between Arthur and Francis, which was nearly followed up by a death match between Natalya, Ivan and Alfred. Poor guy would've been horribly outmatched.<p>

Sofia nodded. She had been the one to tell the story but that was all that any of them knew. "We're sorry. I wish I had more to offer. Three hundred years of this, you would think I had more to offer." She smiled, small and apologetic.

"You told them all you knew, what more could you do?" Francis asked. It didn't appear to be in a fake way either, a plot to come off as a nice, charming man. Arthur had known him for one night, but that night was enough to know that this was out of character. Probably.

"I've been around for longer and even I don't know! The Master is only fifty years older than me! Though he is more powerful." Yao finished dejectedly, amber eyes cast down to the floor.

Alfred cut in, asking, "What does he look like?"

"White skin, ugly face. Horribly wrinkled and that lisp would be fixed if he just took care of his teeth. And his nails! _ Cher moi! _" Francis answered, disgusted.

"Why?" Matt questioned, the act taking a lot of guts on his part.

" His powers were at the cost of looking human. To most that would be good. Wasn't worth it to me." Ivan smiled at Yao as the smaller man finished. It was tiny and quick but Matthew had noticed it. In all his years he had learned that the unnoticed tended to notice the other unnoticed.

"And finally," Arthur started, "why are you helping us?" He finished, skeptical and cynical. He didn't believe there was no ulterior motive here.

"If the Master rules the world then we'll have to be constantly under his law. Which none of us want to be. And he would probably do something incredibly stupid like kill all of the humans." Natalya had stopped twirling her knife for a moment in favor of talking but went back to it as soon as she was finished. Arthur had to admit she was quite good at it.

"And?" It was quick but they all looked at Francis with varying degrees of accusation and pity. He took notice, sighed and stepped forward.

"I want to become human again. My sire is with the Master and, though I don't know the details, I know I can use him to become human."

"Why would you want to become human?" They all glared at Alfred, shock etched into every line on their faces. He stuttered before going on. "W-well, you're strong, immortal, sane. Why give that all up for growing old and death?"

Francis looked touched and amused, like Alfred's innocent view on it was something to laugh at. "I want to feel the sun again, dear Slayer. I want to fall in love and grow old with them. Being ten years older but still looking like I'm twenty is fabulous. But I was only twenty. Barely began to experience life. I want that opportunity back." He put it so simply and Alfred felt embarrassed and like he had offended him.

"That can't be possible." It wasn't an aggressive statement, searching for a fight, but more of a warning. Arthur wasn't looking to be mean, but factual. Logical.

"Doesn't mean I can't try."

Well, even the Watcher could respect that.

"How do we figure out when the Harvest Day is?" Everyone in the roomed turned towards the soft voice. Matthew had taken a seat in a small armchair at the hotel room table.

Sofia answered, tilting her head. " We ask around. Do research. And get as much help as possible."

"Seems risky to me." Arthur muttered, the sandy haired man's tone cynical.

"Do you have a better idea then Watcher?" Ivan asked, violet eyes teeming with hidden venom behind the soft, innocent sounding words.

"Can we not?" Yao asked, sounding exasperated. "Lets not start fighting each other before we even have a real hold on our enemy."

"I'm surprised he's even trusting us," Natalya started. "Shouldn't the Slayer be _killing _vampires, not coming to them for help?"

"Why kill you before I use you?" Alfred taunted. Natalya snarled, face twisting and teeth elongating into fangs. He took a step back, as did Arthur and Matthew. Francis and Ivan looked amused, while Yao and Sofia looked prepared to hold Natalya back if she made a move to attack.

"Now, now," Matthew had opened his mouth to speak but he was cut off by Arthur's chiding voice, "We're fighting a common enemy. Might not like it, but for now we're allies."

"Yes," Yao agreed, "after this, we never have to see each other again!"

"What should we start with?" Matthew was finally able to ask.

"I've got some books and records from the Watchers Council. Actually," he added after a pause, "I believe I've heard of this 'Master'."

"That would help." Sofia told him.

"That it then?" Arthur asked, beginning to back up towards the door.

"Until we need you again." Ivan murmured.

The three humans backed up and were soon back in the elevator. Once in the moving box, they relaxed, Alfred letting out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God, I didn't want to have to be there any longer." He swept his bangs out of his face with a sigh that seemed a bit over dramatic to Arthur.

"At least we have an idea on what to do now." The older man pointed out.

"We?" Matthew asked, though a part of him already knew the response.

Alfred perked up. "Well, of course _we! _You're a part of the gang now Mattie! And don't worry, we'll get a lot more people too and we can go over to Artie's and have awesome research sessions until we find the son of a bitch, kick his ass and save the world!"

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "How many people do you plan on involving? And how easy do you think this will be?"

Alfred faltered. He rolled his eyes around for a minute, thinking. "Um… medium sized easy and like fifteen people?"

"You dunce! What the bloody hell does medium sized easy mean?"

"I don't know but who says dunce?" Alfred yelled back. Matthew looked back between the quarreling men in front of him, a nervous frown appearing on his face.

Arthur rounded on Alfred, green eyes wide in frustration. "People could die Alfred!"

Alfred looked at him, baby blue eyes wide. "I... sorry." He muttered sheepishly.

Arthur sighed. 'It's fine. Just pull your damn act together."

Alfred just nodded gingerly, like he was afraid of making the Englishman mad again.

* * *

><p>The school was creepy after hours, when they were the only ones there. Arthur, Alfred and Matthew stood around one of the tables in the library, nobody able to think of anything to say to break the awkward silence. Their eyes danced back and forth between each other's, until eventually Alfred started to get dizzy and put his head down against the cool table, smiling at the relaxing cold. They had been standing there so long that Alfred and Matthew had managed to finish their homework due tomorrow (though having study hall as their last class certainly helped).<p>

Arthur was cradling his chin in his hand, other hand aimlessly messing with his sandy hair. He glanced around the room and as soon as his eyes hit the clock he stiffened and then was in a rush. "Shit! I forgot Peter! I was supposed to get him like an hour ago!" His yells were all over the place as he ran from his office to the table to the door again. Alfred looked to Matthew, then to the door before running after the Watcher.

'You're my ride!" He called after him, waving his arms like a startled bird.

Arthur stopped his frenzy and turned to the students who had chased after him, emerald eyes wide and face cherry red. "Right," he muttered pathetically, "get in then. I'll take you home after I get Peter, its on our way."

Alfred nodded and got in the passenger seat before Matt even had a chance to think of calling it.

* * *

><p><em>6:00 P.M<em>

The ride to Tino and Berwald's house was technically short but made long by the clashing mix of silence and Arthur and Alfred's mindless bickering. When they finally arrived at the small cozy home and pulled into the driveway, Matthew was leaping out of the car. Arthur had nearly crashed them when Alfred had said _something _(Matthew hadn't been paying attention) to insult the Queen and the Canadian-born-and-raised high school student had never been more afraid for his life. He charged at the door, and knocked on it gently, so as not to disturb those inside. There was a pause and he could hear talking inside (along with something that sounded very much like "Boom, boom headshot motherfuckers!" but he couldn't be sure) before the dark orange door was opened and Tino (who he had often spent time with at Hetalia when their friends got too rowdy for their tastes) greeted him with a welcoming smile and Hanatamago was at his feet, small yips and all. The other two stepped up onto the porch as soon as Matthew was walking in, fights begrudgingly put aside for now.

"Everyone, come in!" Tino waved them in, eyes bright with sincerity. The inside of the house was bright yellow, with a hospitable air. Right now, it was louder than a monster truck race, had pillows and blankets thrown about randomly , and Arthur was pretty sure he could smell the faint scent of something burning.

"Run Petey, run!" Arthur barely avoided being bowled over by a tall, wild haired blond man who had something on his shoulder. _That's, Mathias right? And… Peter! _

"We have to protect the castle!" The young boys order could be made out through his laughter. The three who had no idea what was going on looked into the living room to see this so called castle, which turned out to be made of chairs, blankets, sheets and couch cushions, with an opening in the middle. On the other side of the room, in a new fort, there were two other men. _Lukas and Emil, _Arthur recalled. The two stone-faced men had Nerf guns fully loaded, and Lukas seemed to be strategizing their next move, while Emil looked to their opponents with an almost bored face. Mathias seemed to be taking a more direct approach, showering the brothers with the foam bullets. A smile blossomed on Arthur's face at the sight of the game and Peter's enjoyment of it, and he noticed similar smiles on Alfred's, Matthew's and Tino's faces.

"Yeah, they started this game about an hour ago." Tino weakly laughed. "Oh!" He yelped, hand going to his mouth. "I have an idea! Stay for dinner, all three of you! There's plenty here."

"No, we couldn't intrude like that!"

"Thank you for the offer, but we should be getting home."

"Sure, thanks!"

All three responses were said at the same time but Alfred's was the loudest. Arthur groaned while Matt sighed more gently. "Well," the oldest said, "I guess it's okay with me. You alright with it Matthew?"

"Yes, certainly."

"Well then! It's ready now, just let me get those guys out there!"

* * *

><p>The table was filled to the brink, with some of the men having to sit at corners, shoulder to shoulder. The dinner was going…okay so far.<p>

It had nothing to do with the dining room or the food- on the contrary, the dinner of mashed potatoes, chicken and salad was excellent and the table was beautifully set. The problem was the seating arrangements. Alfred sat in between Matthew and Arthur, the former of which was next to Mathias and in constant fear of getting smacked by the Dane's wild arms, while Arthur was sat next to Peter.

Arthur and Alfred were still occasionally bickering, which went from simple and quiet words passed back and forth to kicking each other under the table, which Peter and Matthew felt the aftershocks of. The conversation was light, pleasant; Rounds of "How's work?" and "Did you see (enter shocking news story) last night/week/month?" went around, each person answering in order, some longer than others.

While Peter vivaciously recalled what he had officially titled "The Tale of the Stapler and the Window, Arthur struggled to defend his vulnerable shins from former football player Alfred's vicious feet. "Would you stop it?" He hissed while his hands curled into tight fists.

Alfred snickered; eyes alight with a childlike gleam. "No," he stated. He drew out the word, like it was very important Arthur heard every part of it. Meanwhile, on Alfred's other side, Matthew's glasses got knocked into his eyes by Mathias' flailing arm, causing his eyesight to go out for a seconds and a puppy-like yelp to escape his lips.

"Stop wavin' your arms around all over, dumbass," Lukas called across the table, voice unwaveringly deadpan.

"Lukas, not in front of Peter!" Tino chided.

"It's okay, Arthur swears all the time, a lot worse than dumbass." Peter put in.

"Peter!" Arthur growled, face blushing tomato red, his little brothers outburst making his blow to Alfred's leg harder than he had intended.

"Ow! What the hell man?" Alfred gasped, clutching his lower leg with one hand and hitting Arthur's shoulder weakly with the others.

"Look what ya caused," Emil added, the first time Arthur had noticed him talk all night, chin on his hand.

"M'ybe we sh'uld get back t' ea'in," Berwald, who had only talked to Tino the whole meal, suggested.

"But he called me a dumbass!" Mathias argued.

"Wasn't wrong either." Lukas stated.

"Berwald's right, we should all just calm down and eat," Matthew tried to say but wasn't heard over the rising arguments all around.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Tino's out-of-character yell caused all heads to turn towards him. "Lukas, Mathias: We all know how you _really_ feel about each other, so you can stop acting like you argue 'cause you hate. Peter: I loved your story dear, did not expect that ending. Arthur and Alfred: I've noticed you two fighting the whole time and I will be willing to bet it isn't over something important."

Arthur was the first to talk over Mathias unintelligible indignant muttering. "Yeah…"

Tino smiled. "Alright then! I'll go get pie, it should be done by now." And with that he got up, leaving the others to awkwardly avoid eye contact.

* * *

><p>As Arthur pulled up to the dorms, he sighed. His leg hurt from the abuse at dinner, he was tired, his mind was struggling to think of what to do about the 'Master' situation, he had no idea why he felt pulled towards Alfred even when he was angering him, and Peter was asleep like a log, his head on Matthews lap.<p>

"We'll see you tomorrow?" Matthew asked, gently removing Peter's head from his legs and onto the dark gray seats.

"Yes, I suppose," he responded, getting out of the car as well. "Be prepared for training Alfred. You too if you want Matthew. I'll try to get a hold of the vampires as soon as possible, have them help out. Whether we like it or not, they'll be working closely with us now."

"You want me to try and get help?" Alfred piped in.

"Yes, please. And, if you can, try to find somebody who has experience with magic. Sounds weird, but it would be good for anyone you get who doesn't want to physically fight. And anybody with medical experience too." Arthur told them, making a mental note to himself to look for anyone like that too.

"Cool. See ya then."

"Bye Arthur."

The Watcher watched as they walked away, feeling a strange sense of loneliness as he saw Alfred's jacketed back staring back a him, before having a rash realization. _I have feelings for him, don't I? Oh damn it all!_

'That's just amazing isn't it? Just fantastic. Bloody brilliant." The Englishman muttered, hand covering his mouth. "Well, this is just going to suck."

* * *

><p>In the hallways of the dormitory building, Matthew looked at his older brother with knowing eyes. He had been with Alfred since they were in the fifth grade. He had seen him through all of his little puppy love crushes to his more serious actual attempted romances. He had always been able to tell when the loud blond had feeling for someone and he was always able tot ell who they were for.<p>

And right now he just watched in amusement as his brother fell more and more for his Watcher/librarian/friend. All he could hope was that it ended well for both of them.

And now he couldn't stop thinking of a certain charming French vampire, with his suave words and golden locks.

_**AN: From here on out an actual plot will start to form and the whole main team will began to be put together. Hope you enjoyed and please review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Boy Vampire Slayer Chapter 5

_**AN: For the new characters; Raivis= Latvia, Eduard=Estonia, Toris= Lithuania and from earlier chapters:**_

_**(In case anyone doesn't know) Sofia=Ukraine, Natalya= Belarus, Wang=China, Ivan=Russia, Francis= France, Peter= Sealand, Tino=Finland, Berwald=Sweden, Elizabeta= Hungary, Roderich=Austria, Gilbert= Prussia, Antonio=Spain, Lovino=Romano, Feliciano=Italy, Ludwig=Germany, Heracles=Greece, Kiku=Japan, Arthur=England and Alfred=America**_

_**And I'll mention it now, I'm only using Google Translate for other languages but if someone has a better method, just tell me in the review section. **_

_Tuesday, September 25__th_

Arthur stood behind his counter as Kiku drew a stack of books out of his messenger bag. He had offered to renew the students taking out of the books but he had refused.

"Will you be checking anything out?" Arthur asked while typing in the confirmation of the books return.

"No, thank you." The Japanese man responded.

"You draw?" Arthur questioned, turning over the art philosophy and theory books in his hands.

"No, but Heracles does. We thought this would be easier than buying them, since he wouldn't be needing them for too long."

"Does he dabble in magic as well?" The spell book, which Arthur had read before, was intended for beginners who had gotten past the 'Never-Tried-It-Before' stage and not yet at the 'Completely-Confident-In-My-Skills-As-A-Beginner' stage.

Kiku looked over his shoulder and then back at Arthur, looking like he didn't want to answer. "Um, yes, we both do. He is better at it than me though." He explained quickly.

Arthur emerald eyes gleamed with an idea. "Are you doing anything after school?"

"Um, no." Kiku answered nervously.

"Can you and Heracles come here at like three? With the things you need to perform a few spells?"

"You believe in magic? Most people look at us strangely if we bring it up like it's real," Kiku told him, voice doubtful.

"I use it myself actually," Arthur revealed proudly. "Have been for a few years."

"Really? Do you need help?"

Arthur nodded fiercely. "Yes, very much. Could save the world." _Well, _he rationalized to himself, _no reason in sugarcoating it. _

Kiku's deep and dark brown eyes widened. "Okay then." He looked wary, his eyes shifting over Arthur. Arthur cringed. _Probably thinks I'm bloody mad!_

"Thank you." Arthur put the books on the cart behind him. "You can go now, tanks for returning those." Kiku nodded and backed away towards the door before turning around completely and exiting, the double door swinging behind him. He slapped his forehead lightly. "Dammit. Probably could've gone about that a better way."

He looked at the digital clock on the wall, its faded teal covering and its dastardly crimson red numbers, reminding innocent passersby how they were still stuck in school, how it was only twelve-twelve, and how they had another two hours trapped in the building. Another two hours…

He could do a lot in two hours. Call French-face and get him to find a way over. Call Tino, ask if he could take Peter directly from school, seeing as he taught at the school the young boy went to. Think up a training plan. Create some magic lessons for Matthew (it seemed like he would be good at it) and possibly Alfred (if the student had the patience. He would at least have to learn a little). Maybe...

* * *

><p><em>1:45 P.M.<em>

Suddenly, there was a knock at the back door leading to the parking lot. Arthur furrowed his brow, going over to the source of the noise. _What in the world is out there? _ He had not expected to open the door to three figures in sweatshirts with their hoods up, umbrellas above their heads and rushing in to the library, not even seeming to notice Arthur.

He stepped back and stared at the three people who had just walked in, a little smoke floating off of them. They stood up with ranging degrees of difficulty, brushing themselves off and straightening themselves, standing straight and in a row.

"Who're all you?" Arthur questioned them, taking a step back.

The tallest of them, a male who looked seventeen with straight and flat golden hair, forest green eyes and thin glasses, stepped forward with an outstretched hand. "We're the Baltic Trio. Mr. Ivan sent us to talk to you about the next meeting between you and the vampires you've allied with. I'm Eduard von Bock." He spoke swift and surely, accent smooth, adjusting his glasses as he finished. Arthur took his hand, shaking it with confidence.

Eduard stepped back and a man, who looked the oldest at about twenty (give or take a few years) with shoulder length brown hair, Kelly green eyes and a kind smile put out his own hand. "Toris Lorinaitis." He introduced himself in a soft and lilting voice.

The smallest of them, a boy who looked no older than sixteen with curly strawberry blond hair and innocent violet eyes, introduced himself, his voice wavering and nervous. "Raivis Galante, sir, nice to meet you." He stammered out, accent growing thicker on each passing word. Arthur smiled and nodded at him.

"And I'm Arthur Kirkland, Watcher. Judging from the umbrellas and smoke I would say you three are vampires? Is there a reason you came to see me when it's such a sunny day?" He was right; the sun was shining bright and steadily, not a cloud in sight on the whole canvas of the pure blue sky.

Raivis was the one to answer, practically stepping on Arthur's words. "Mr. Ivan told us to get to you as soon as we could and that meant right as he told us. Which he did just a little bit ago."

Arthur's eyebrows shot up to his forehead. "But too much sunlight could kill you."

Eduard folded his arms sheepishly. "We know."

Arthur frowned. "So when do they want to meet again?"

Toris answered. "On Thursday, September 27th."

"And where?"

"There's a place in town called 'Hetalia'. You've heard of it?"

Arthur nodded. "Yeah. And what time?"

Eduard answered this time. "At 10."

Arthur's eye's widened. "That late?"

The three messengers nodded.

Raivis elaborated. "They want to be in the power of position in case you try to pull anything!" Toris and Eduard looked at him with respective shocked and wearily resigned faces; this was obviously an event that had happened before.

Toris laughed nervously. "Hehe, that's not true! Not at all! They just want…" he trailed off, not able to think of what he wanted to say fast enough.

Arthur spared him from having to end that thought. "I get it. Smart of them, I would've done it too. I must ask, do they mind how many I bring with me?"

Eduard shook his head. "They just can't be volatile. We don't want a fight." He added earnestly.

" I believe you. " Arthur assured him. Just then the library door flung open and in entered Alfred, taking his backpack off and tossing it onto the table. Arthur looked at him with inquisitive eyes. "What are you doing here?" Just as Alfred was going to answer, face sheepish, more students entered the library. There was Kiku, the pale haired boy from dinner at Tino's the other night and an two Asian boys one of whom had brown hair that was longer in the front and eyes the same color, the other with ruffled shorter brown hair and brown eyes. "Why are they with you?"

Instead of hearing Alfred's voice, he heard Raivis. "Li Xiao Chun , Im Yong Soo! I haven't seen you two in months." The short man's yell echoed around the high ceilings and spacious walls of the book filled room.

The shorter student responded bluntly. "That's 'cause I left Yao's house."

The taller one, with a voice teeming with energy, said, "Speaking of Yao, when can we come to visit him again? Alfred here said he had talked to him a few days ago and asked if we knew him!"

Arthur's eyes switched between the two of them. "Wait, which one's which?"

The shorter one answered, "I'm Li, he's Im."

"And why are you here?"

Alfred finally spoke. "I overheard them talking about Yao and thought they might be useful. Kiku's here cause you asked him to be. He's got study hall too."

"And… Emil?" He managed to remember the teenager's name.

" I didn't want to be alone in AP history, which I would've been since Alfred here decided to pull Li and Im down here against their wills."

Alfred looked insulted. "You have to admit, I didn't bring Im here against his will! He came fully willingly!" Li shrugged in a passive manner.

Arthur groaned. " You pulled them out of class to come see me? Alfred, you can't do that, you'll get us all in trouble."

Alfred wasn't paying attention to Arthur though. "Uh, who the hell are they?" He asked, waving a finger in the direction of the three vampires.

"We're the Baltics," Toris offered.

Arthur turned back to them. " I forgot to ask, what does that mean?"

" I'm from Estonia, Toris is from Lithuania and Raivis is from Latvia. The three Baltic countries, as I'm sure you know."

Arthur felt like his intelligence had been questioned. "Of course I know! I'm not an idiot like some here!" A ripple of confusion and insult passed through the gathered males. Arthur scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Heh, not that any of you are…idiots…." He trailed off, embarrassed and flustered.

"…Anyway…" Alfred cut in, " We got a plan? What're they here for?"

Arthur answered. "They're messengers. Francis, Ivan and the others wan to meet on Thursday."

Alfred straightened his stance until he looked heroic enough for his own standards. "That's awesome! We can get a whole bunch of people in a group and save the world! We can be like the Avengers!"

Arthur rolled his eyes, struggling to hide his amusement. Instead, he acted like he was completely done with the blond Slayer. "Yes, fine."

"Fine? I think you mean awesome. A hero's plan," he urged. He looked so sure of himself. It both warmed Arthur and made him want to slam his head against a wall. Damn conflicting feelings.

Toris began tremulously. "So, um…. Should we tell Mr. Ivan and the others to expect more than just the three of you that were at the last meeting?"

"Yes," Arthur responded, " and tell him that we will be prepared to defend ourselves if it's needed but we wont be openly hostile. Or stupid," he added, with a conspicuous glance to Alfred. The student looked offended. _Good, _Arthur snickered.

"Will do." Eduard snapped his fingers and pointed towards the metal door and, taking their umbrellas and bracing themselves, the three men shuffled over to the door, pushed it open and made their way to their red car with tinted windows. Arthur furrowed his eyebrows, like caterpillars on a branch. _Aren't those illegal? Well, _he reconsidered, _they _are _vampires. Probably don't care about laws. _

"What now?" Everyone turned to the whispered question, just noticing Matthew's presence.

* * *

><p><em>2:13 P.M.<em>

The remaining people stood in a half circle, waiting for instructions from Arthur. He had only told them he would be showing them a basic spell because while he might prefer to do actual weapons training, that wouldn't be possible during school hours. Instead, he would say some Latin, mix a few plants and herbs, and create some small flames. They were to watch and learn, as magic was a necessary skill in the world of the Slayer. Kiku would be his helper, as he was the only other one with even the slightest experience.

While Alfred kept failing at keeping all of his ingredients orderly, Emil and Li kept throwing furtive glances over at Im, who was saying something about how magic originated in his home of South Korea to Matthew, who looked like he just wanted to get on with the lesson. _Oh God, who else will this idiot bring me? _Arthur questioned, and he could only imagine the gang of misfits that Alfred would deem worthy for his team of world savers.

"Alright then," Arthur began, "first, you crush the dried Allspice and blend it with the Amaranth root and crushed Anemone seeds." He paused, giving his students a chance to perform the task. Kiku was getting along fine, done within a few seconds. Actually, everyone seemed to be getting along fine except for… Alfred. The blond had gotten to the Allspice but seemed confused from there. And somehow there were seeds scattered all around him and his mixed herbs were sticky and crushed to a slight pulp. "What did you do?"

Alfred went on the defensive. "Why do I need a spell for fire when there are lighters and matches?"

Arthur groaned in exasperation. "It's magical fire. It has physical and mental healing properties, you dunce. And if there's no matches around, like in a natural disaster, it's useful." Alfred pouted.

"It's still stupid."

"I'll laugh when you need this spell and none of us are around to help you. Anyway," he spun on the ball of his feet and addressed everyone, "the next step is simple. Once you have those herbs mixed, you just say: _et flamma non ardebit, florescant, et succendatur, et fumus, et cinis_. That's it." He performed the spell himself and was rewarded with a bowl of flickering flames, the smoke rising in waving streams that widened and narrowed at random. He half smiled and looked up to see the others progress. Kiku was doing great; Im's flames were small but bright and steadfast, Li's were popping and eye catching, Emil's were steady, Matthew's small yet effective and Alfred's were better than Arthur expected. It would need work, but that was okay. "Alright. That's good for now. You'll be getting out of school in five minutes, so go to your lockers and get whatever you need. Alfred, get whomever else you want to help us, or whomever you can. I would like a list or number estimate. Not too many!" He added hastily as the student shot away, the others in tow.

* * *

><p>Arthur sat himself down at the library tables. What was he going to do with Peter tomorrow night? Tino's was an option, but he didn't want to burden the kind man again, and he wasn't sure what he would do after the meeting. If it took to long, he might have to send Peter to send the night! <em>Oh, I really hate not knowing anyone here! <em>He thought with a groan.

"I'll just call him!" Arthur decided, not sure whether not he should. The two had exchanged numbers dinner that one time. It was only after the receiver had rung three times he realized Tino would still be teaching. "Oh, fuck!" Before he could hang up though, Tino picked up.

"_Hei!" _Tino answered, "Mr. Kirkland? Arthur?"

"Uh, hello Tino. Sorry to bother you during school, but I need to ask you something."

Tino laughed, the sound of it bringing a small smile to Arthur's face. "No, no trouble at all! My class is just having reading time right now. What do you need to ask?"

"I have an… important meeting tomorrow and it starts very late and goes very late. See, I wouldn't be asking you this unless I thought it necessary, but I don't want to leave Peter alone. Now tell me if this is too much to ask or imposing in anyway, but could you take Peter for that time?"

Tino faltered. "I, well, yeah. Would it be better if we came to your house and watched him until you got back? You know there's no school on Friday right? Teacher's workshop. And if you don't mind me asking, what do you need to do at ten at night on a Thursday?" Tino couldn't keep the shock out of his voice.

Arthur rubbed the back of his head. "That would be good, thank you. And um, it's a strange job. I've had it for years, and it's… yeah, strange."

Tino chuckled hesitantly. " Okay then. When do you want to bring him over?"

Arthur thought for a moment. "Is nine good?"

"Yep!"


	6. Chapter 6

_Thursday, September 26__th,__ 2:45 PM_

Arthur began to regret agreeing to the meeting so late on Thursday. He barely knew these people, who he would be entrusting his younger brother. For all he knew they were serial killers on the side. He only had one dinner and Alfred to go on. _Although he probably will be asleep most of the time. _Maybe everything would be fine.

Arthur looked over the note in his hands. He had found it on his desk this morning, and he recognized Alfred's scratchy penmanship despite the lack of a signature or any word of whom the note was from. He reread it, gaze intent.

Hey Artie! You asked who I wanted to help us out but I, uh, couldn't think of anyone in particular. Aint' that funny? Hero couldn't think of who he wanted to be his back up! Maybe you've got some ideas? Actually, you remember everyone I showed to you the other night? They would be good. I'll bring them! See ya at Hetalia later tonight!

P.S. I might bring a few others too! Real fighters who could help us!

"Dammit Alfred, do you really expect me to remember everyone?" Arthur groaned. He smacked his forehead against the steering wheel of his parked car. _Well that hurt. _He deadpanned. He hadn't seen the student at school today and they had determined through texting that they would just meet in the parking lot of Hetalia at nine-thirty, where they would prepare themselves before the meeting. He had been "introduced" to a few pairs of brother's right? Along with Tino, Berwald and the others. Tino at least wouldn't go right? Someone had to stay behind to watch Peter. There were the owners of the bars… Oh, whatever, he would see who they were later that night. Right now he ha a bigger worry: Getting Peter ready to be with a babysitter who he had only been with a few times. He was out front of his apartment now, trying to rehearse before he executed.

"First, you'll be in bed before he gets here. If you happen to wake up, you will be

polite and you will say please and thank you. You won't be too bossy and you won't be all 'But Arthur lets me!' or 'But my big brother always lets me!' You will not insult me behind my back. Also! If he wakes you up, you do not yell at him! Just ask why he woke you up and help him out if he needs anything. Yeah," he told himself, "that sounds good." He smirked, feeling rather proud of himself.

The Watcher finally got out of the car; fishing his keys out of his pocket. He fumbled when unlocking the maroon door with the golden mail slot and the golden _20 _in the center top of the door. He was soon able to open it with a huff and a push. Arthur hung up his coat began to undo his lavender tie. He untied and shook off his leather and brown shoes, leaving them by the door on a dark yellow mat with bits of mud and dead leaves on it. The blond cringed. _I'll have to clean that. _He went on to the living room, his eyes keen and searching for anything else he might have to take time to make presentable. He heard a ruckus from upstairs, the clamor getting closer and closer, accompanied by a loud voice.

"Hey! When does Tino come over?" Peter called down from his spot on the stairs.

" At nine! Not until after your bedtime! And you should call him Mr.Väinämöinen." He wasn't sure if he had pronounced it right.

"But I have to call him that whenever I see him at school! And it's stupid I still have a bedtime, I'm twelve! And there's no school tomorrow."

Arthur stared at him admonishingly. "Fine, you can stay up until nine-thirty. And make sure you stay asleep. I don't want you in bed until one in the afternoon tomorrow."

"That wouldn't happen!"

"It did!" Arthur reminded him.

"Ugh, fine! Where are you even going jerk?"

"Doesn't matter to you, you little brat!"

"Does too! You're leaving me with a stranger.

"We-well… it's important. I need to leave and I won't leave you alone so you have to have Tino here to watch you!"

"Does it have somethin' to do with that guy who was with you in the car like a week ago?"

"His name is Alfred, and yes."

Peter had a wicked grin on his face. "Is it a date?"

Arthur blushed tomato red and spluttered. "Wh-what? Of course not!"

The little blond shrugged. "If you say so…."

"I do say so!"

Peter just repeated his relaxed shrug. Arthur snarled, gently smacking the boy's head, and ruffling his golden hair. The younger brother shied away, running back up the stairs with his arms held out straight at his sides.

Arthur yelled up after him. "Make sure you do any homework now, okay?"

"I don't have any!"

"Oh, that's bollocks and we both know it!"

There was no response, and Arthur was left in the quiet of the homey living room. He sat in a plushy armchair, the same wheat color as his tweed jacket. _Does Peter need to be kept in the dark about all this Slayer business? I mean, it wouldn't hurt too much if he knew right? Although, he might tell kids at school about it. But it's not like anyone important would believe him. And onto Alfred. Does he think I'm leaving him for a date? Does the little runt really have that little faith in me?_

He heaved himself out of his chair and went to the kitchen to start up some tea. He still didn't and never would understand why these Americans used boiled water in a pot instead of a kettle. Or iced tea? What even is that? Tea's meant to be hot, not refrigerated. He shoved his thoughts away and began to boil the water, getting out the cup, the saucer and spoon and the milk and tea. He didn't use a lot of either and sometimes he didn't use any. Another thing Arthur would never understand or like in tea is cream. Far too thick for tea, just like how coffee is too thick in general. _You know who else is thick? Alfred. _He chuckled to himself, amused by his own wit and insult.

What weapons should he bring with him? Swords would be good and stakes were an obvious answer. Guns wouldn't be able to kill a vampire but they did hurt and would be good for a first timer so that they could run to get real help. Oh God, Alfred himself was a first timer. _We are so screwed._

The teapot whistled and screeched so Arthur hurried over to it, nearly spilling the boiling liquid on his hand as he poured it into the cup. He made his cup, blowing away the steam wafting from the steaming tea. There was a while to go before he had to leave. Nothing other than the mat needed to be cleaned especially. He swallowed down his tea, scalding his tongue in the process. He picked up the dirtied mat and ran up the stairs, throwing it into the washer. He grabbed the vacuum cleaner out of the closet, yelling a warning of its use to Peter; the boy hated the noise of the machine and how disruptive it was. "Peter, vacuum's gonna be on!"

"Dammit!"

"What did you just say?" Arthur yelled back at him, livid.

"You say it all the time!"

"Well, I also-" Arthur cut himself off, biting back what he was just about to say. Definitely not something he would want to say in to his little brother. And the French… frog! Yeah, frog was a good word for him. Anyway, the French frog wasn't someone he wanted to think about right now. "Urgh, just don't say it again!"

"Dammit!" Peter called cheekily.

"Peter!" Arthur fumed for a few moments but decided to let it go. He dragged the cleaner down the stairs, gasping at it in vain to keep it form hitting the steps.

The chore took him a lot shorter than expected, and within only twenty minutes, he had completed the task. He went back up the stairs again, put away the cleaner and made his path to Peter's room.

"What do you want?" Peter asked him as the door was opened tentatively.

"A little politeness would be great," Arthur chided.

"Whatever." Peter was on his stomach, head facing the door. He was focused on a small book, with tiny print and pages.

"What's that?"

"Story for school."

"Do you need to finish it?"

"No, just the chapter."

"What book is it?"

"_The Phantom Tollbooth."_

"It any good?"

Peter sighed, rolling his head. "No, why?"

Arthur frowned. "Just trying to make conversation with my little brother, is that a problem?"

"Do you need anything in particular?"

Arthur sighed himself. "No, nothing." He was lying though. He had wanted to ask Peter how he felt about Arthur not always being home, about only having a brother and no parents, how he would feel about Arthur's real job, how would he feel about his older brother having a partner or lover (because he hated the word boyfriend; sounded so childish to him), the list goes on and on. He wanted to talk with Peter. But if the boy didn't want to, he would wait. Not too long but for a little while.

"Well, you gonna then?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes Peter."

Arthur headed back to the kitchen, opened up the drawer where he kept pens and notepads, and began to write down instructions for Tino, saying them as he wrote them:

"Make sure the telly-no television," he rewrote, "is turned off. Uh, make sure Peter goes to bed and has turned off all off his lights; he has a tendency to turn them on after I've gone to bed." He stopped, pausing to think. There wasn't really much else. The Finnish man would be over so late that there wasn't much he would need. "Checking over Peter's homework if I've not already done it, and just getting him ice cream? I'll already have made dinner. Other than that..." he trailed off, no longer able to think of anything. "Well, now what?" It was only three-thirty. There was another five and a half until he left. His cellphone rang at the same time he realized this, the coincidence amusing him as he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He asked into the receiver.

"Arthur! _Mon ami! _How has life been treating you?" Francis' voice came through the speakers smooth and clear, his accent and words vibrant.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" Arthur spit back.

Francis sobered up, tone turning serious. "Want to know about tonight. You still coming?"

"Of course I am. And I assume you will be there?"

"Not just me though."

"Not just me either!"

"Who else will you be bringing? Other than Alfred of course. A meeting to do with vampires would never be complete without the boy."

"He's not a boy, he's eighteen!" Arthur yelled back defensively, without thinking about his response before he said it.

"Ohonhonhon," the Frenchman sneered. "Somebody interested in the young man?"

"You shut up!"

"But Arthur dear, I must help you in your conquest!"

"Don't say conquest, that sounds like a one night stand."

Francis perked up in interest. "So you're interested in more than one time?"

Arthur groaned. "Ugh, yes, alright? Yes."

"Oh, how romantic!"

"Shut up!"

"Anyway, who will be with you?"

"I…don't… know exactly."

"That's not good."

"Well, who all will be with you?"

"Me, Ivan, Yao, Natalya, Sofia, the three you met, and a few others you haven't."

"Well, same for us. Alfred, Matthew and I, and then others you haven't met."

"You're not walking into an ambush you know."

" And you're not getting attacked you know."

"So we're at an agreement."

"We're allies. What more would you expect of me?"

"Well, I don't know. I barely know you outside of the bedroom and bar."

"And I you!" Arthur reminded him.

"You should probably warn whoever's going to be with you that Ivan and the others won't react well to any hostility or aggression. If you come armed, we'll be prepared for a fight."

"I'm supposed to be teaching him how to kill vampires, not abide by their limits."

"What good would killing those who could helpful do for you? Don't be an idiot Arthur, and help yourself. I don't want to se anyone die just as mush as you."

"And yet you have to kill people to survive," Arthur stated.

"I have to drink blood to survive. There's a difference, an important one for you to learn," Francis retorted.

Arthur hesitated before responding. "Well, yes I suppose. I don't like it, working with you or those others. But I will."

"See you later." There was a silence on both ends before there was the click of the receiver. Arthur hung up the phone and slid it into his pocket.

"Well then."

"Who was that?" Arthur jumped and was facing Peter, who looked at his older brother with a confused look on his face and narrowed eyes.

"Tha-that was a, um…coworker! Yes, a coworker!"

"Why are you lying?"

"It's complicated sort of, and I promise I will explain it soon, but not tonight."

Peter began to retreat but not before asking one last question. "Promise?"

Arthur smiled fondly. "Yes! Promise."

"Fine. Jerk face."

"Alright brat."

* * *

><p><em>8:30 P.M. <em>

"Only one more hour!" Arthur murmured in a singsong manner, like he used to do with Peter when he read him bedtime stories when the boy was only a toddler. He had already prepared everything he would need for tonight and was now bored. He couldn't think of anything to do. He had tried calling Alfred, who was apparently too busy with homework, as was Kiku and Matthew. He wasn't bored enough to call Francis and talk to him again, heavens forbid. Peter really did have no homework and had said he was not in the mood to talk to his jerk face older brother, though not in so many or as insulting words.

"What do I do, there's nothing to do!" He usually never got this worked up about having no plans or chores to do. The only reason he was now was because there was the impending meeting where there was the constant chance they would get ambushed despite Francis' reassurances to the opposite idea. He was worried to see whom Alfred would decide to bring with him, whether or not they would be of any help, and what the gang of vampires would decide to do next and what the plan would be.

Waiting for the night was eating away at Arthur. He felt like he was forgetting something, some weapon or piece of information he was supposed to remember, something horrible to leave out. He was probably just being paranoid. "I could call Alfred. Ask him if he's ready. Maybe he needs my help." He groaned at his own patheticness. Although…it was a pretty good idea to call him. _Just call him! _His mind screamed at him. And so he did. He once again got his phone and dialed the Slayers number. After a few rings, he heard the blond American's voice.

"Hello? Arthur?"

Arthur perked at the voice. "Yes, Alfred! It's me. I wanted to know, did you need anything for tonight?"

Alfred chuckled. "I could ask you the same thing. Hey, um, when should I head out to meet you there? It'd take like twenty minutes to walk from my place to there."

Arthur faltered, tightening this grip on the small phone. "Oh? You're going to walk? I-I thought I would get you."

"I thought about that," Alfred admitted, "but there isn't enough room in your car for Matt, Kiku, Heracles, Li and Im. And me, the hero!" He added cheekily.

Arthur thought over those names for a little. "Are those the only ones coming?"

"Nope! There's that group and there's Ludwig, Gil, Feliciano, Antonio, Lovino (though he didn't want to), Elizabeta and Roderich. And also Berwald, Emil, Lukas and Matthias. Tino's staying with your little bro right?"

"Yes, he is watching over my little _brother._ Bro sounds like some stranger you met at some random bar that's obsessed with sex, alcohol and being awesome," Arthur told him while rolling his eyes at the term.

"That sounds familiar," Alfred stated, sounding like he was trying to pinpoint exactly who that statement reminded him of.

"Are all of those people gonna be good?"

Alfred snorted. "Whaddya' mean by 'good'? They'll be awesome! Ludwig's all like, big and strong and so are Berwald and Gil. Elizabeta's awesome with like fencing and wields a mean frying pan and Roderich isn't' too shabby himself at the fencing! Um, Tino, though he won't be there tonight, is a wicked shot with a sniper It's terrifying. Antonio can lift an axe like it's a toothpick and it's the same with Matthias. Lovino can use a gun and Feliciano is pretty good with simple medicine as long as there's not too much blood. Lukas can use magic like Heracles and-"

"Alright, okay! Slow down, I believe you!" Arthur interrupted Alfred, losing track of all the names and weapons and skills.

"Oh, cool. So, what weapon do I get to use?"

Arthur sighed. "A stake most likely. A gun would be somewhat useless for killing a vampire."

"Uh, aren't we not killing them?"

"Doesn't mean you shouldn't be prepared to kill one. For all you know, there are other vampires who aren't willing to help us lying in wait to kill both of our groups off. Kill two birds with one stone."

"Ya know, I never got that saying. How would killing two birds with one stone work? Unless you killed them at different times but that sort of negates the saying, am I right?"

Arthur put the phone down for a second, muttered "what the hell?" and then put the speaker back up to his ear. "I suppose maybe," he complied.

"Strange thought, right?"

"Alfred. There is something more important we should be discussing here."

"Oh yeah! What're we doing about that?"

Arthur rested his fingers against the bridge of his nose in defeat. "Just get everyone to meet at Hetalia in an hour!"

"Sir, yes sir!" Alfred yelled back in a booming voice before hanging up the phone.

Arthur hung up the phone and set it back in his pocket. "Bloody weirdo. Hope he doesn't mess anything up tonight. Last thing we need is any enemies."

The next time Arthur took the time to glance at the clock, he had seriously begun to contemplate just leaving. Tino would be there at nine, which would only leave Peter alone for thirty minutes. That wasn't too bad, right?

"Just wait, you're not gonna die if you have to wait for thirty minutes." The voice of his younger brother reprimanding him makes him realize he had spoken out loud just then.

"Sorry Peter. I guess I won't leave then." Peter just gave him a you-better-not face and frown to match.

The two siblings stood in the awkward silence, Peter waiting for the arrival of his babysitter and Arthur in anticipation of leaving. Finally, the silence was shattered by a quiet knocking at the door. Peter beat his older brother to the door, swinging it open excitedly.

"Tino!" He hugged the short blond man around the waist, wrapping his arms around him.

"Oh, hello there Peter! Good to see you too!"

Arthur grasped slightly at Peter's shoulder. "Hello Tino! Thanks so much for this. I, um, trust you now know what I need to leave for?"

Tino laughed gently. "I do. You could've just told me upfront Arthur! Even if we didn't know about that sort of world, we would've helped you!"

Arthur faltered. "W-wait, you know about vampires and magic and the like?"

The Finnish man nodded. "Sure do. Berwald comes from a family of demon hunters. He saved me from one, it's how we met."

"And the others?"

"Lukas practices magic and Emil does too and Matthias is a demon hunter."

Arthur cringed slightly at the phrase. "We were always told demon hunters are reckless, intrusive idiots who should just let the Slayer do her, or his, job," he admitted.

" Ha, well that's partly true. Berwald isn't like that but Matthias? He can be very reckless and very intrusive. But he's a great guy, so loyal to his friends."

"Glad to have him on the team then."

Tino smiled. "Should be. Anyway, you best get going, correct?"

Arthur jumped in his spot. "Yes, I really should. Uh, he shouldn't need to eat again but if he does there's food in the fridge. If you need anything, just call me. And if I don't pick up then don't panic. I might just have turned off my phone so as not to be rude, but I'll avoid that."

Tino nodded understandingly. "It's alright. Everything should go fine here though, right?" He gestured down to Peter, who was still hugging his waist.

Arthur chuckled, rubbing the back of his head and tousling his hair. "Should be. Peter, get off of -… Tino, and say goodbye to me."

Peter slowly let go of the teacher and turned to face his older brother. "Bye," he muttered, eyes fixated on his feet.

"Be back as soon as I can. Tino," he went on, "is Berwald already there?"

The shorter man nodded. "I dropped him off."

"Do you want me to bring him back?"

"That would be wonderful! Thank you Arthur!"

"No problem. Well, goodbye then."

Tino said his goodbyes and Arthur exited, pulling the door closed behind him.

* * *

><p>The club had no lights on, other than a single post over the parking lot that barely lit within a few meters of it, making parking difficult. When he got out of the car, he scanned the rest of the lot to see what other cars there were. There were only eight, not including his own. They were all in varying degrees of appearance and make, though most were small five seaters.<p>

He saw nobody in the general area, so he went to his trunk, opening it as quickly yet quietly as possible. He foraged through the bags and weapons he had brought, finally grabbing a pocket spell book, small bags of miscellaneous dusts and powders that would help with quick getaways, a cross, a flask of holy water and a stake, old yet reliable. Right before he could close and lock the trunk, he heard a voice calling.

"Yo, Arthur!" He turned to the origin of the stage whisper. "That you?" He recognized the Slayers voice.

"Well, you would be bloody screwed right now if I weren't, wouldn't you?" Alfred came out from the shadows, laughing sheepishly. From behind him came a whole assortment of people, most of who looked very prepared to negotiate with vampires, in not-too-loose sweatpants and not-too-tight t-shirts.

"Hey, Artie! How's it goin' with ya? How's lil' Peter been?" He turned his head to the left to see Matthias, who held…. an ax.

"…Fine, been doing fine. Scary looking ax you got there," he pointed out, not knowing what else to say.

The Dane smiled proudly. "Aint' it? This beauty's helped me wipe out countless demons, vampires, and the like! She's my weapon."

"Who doesn't have their own weapon? Not including magic." Alfred's question shocked Arthur. The Brit was sure he would've had to take the initiative and give everyone a form of defense. The only ones who didn't raise their hands were Gilbert (with a sword in hand), Berwald (with a spear that looked very deadly), Antonio (who also had an ax) and Ludwig (who held a sword like his brothers).

"Lot of you then. Alright then, Alfred, help me hand out these to people," Arthur gestured to his trunk, full of useful things to use against vampires. He felt slightly bad about preparing for a fight, but it was necessary.

"Alright! Gather round, come on!" Alfred's words brought those who still needed something in case of a fight close to the trunk, many trying to peer into it and see what the options were.

First up were Emil, Lukas and Li. Arthur though for a moment before asking. "Do any of you have training with spears, swords, ax…?" He made a "so on and so forth" movement with his right hand. Only Lukas nodded.

"I'm good with a sword. I mostly use magic. Very good, mind ya." The pale-haired Norwegian looked as if he was under a heated spotlight and wanted to get away quick.

"Right then. Here you go," Arthur handed over a plain sword, sharp with a plain gold handle.

"I'm good with a spear. I have a halberd at home, I just didn't bring it."

"Alright. It doesn't have the usual metal spearhead, but its sharp and wooden. Drive it through a vampire heart and you've got yourself a dead pile of dust. Which is what you want," he added. He handed Emil the makeshift spear, while handing Li a regular stake. "Same concept, just closer and shorter distance."

" 'Kay. I'm good with hand to hand"

"That'll be useful," Arthur told him.

The three males walked away, and up stepped a neatly dressed man with a cravat- _Honestly, _Arthur thought, _a fucking cravat! - _and glasses who Arthur recognized as Roderich.

"Just a stake?"

"Sword, if you could. I don't care much for fighting but that doesn't mean I can't."

"You ready to get your hands dirty, Roddy?" Alfred asked jokingly, with only a hint of an actual question.

"Please never call me Roddy. Ever again." The Austrian took the sword, a thing blade with a firm, smooth hilt, and slowly walked over to the group who already had weapons. Arthur smiled at the self-organization, but quickly let the show of random happiness disappear.

"I'd like a sword! A really strong one, to crush the enemy!" Taken by the enthusiasm, Arthur readily and eagerly gave Elizabeta, who was dressed for battle, one of his more worn swords, though he had made sure to sharpen it so it was still useful. The hilt of the one he gave her was dingy and not recently polished, with the engraving hard to read. She thanked him and jumped away to join Roderich, who was trying to fend off an antagonizing Gilbert.

Alfred looked to Arthur, who was warily handing Feliciano and Lovino stakes, as if he didn't trust them with it, out of the side of his eye, and made his way over. Arthur was bent over the car, rummaging through the trunk. Alfred joined him, tapping his shoulder to get his attention.

"Uh, Artie?" Alfred started. The Englishman turned to him, sitting up so it was easier to talk, backs to the others.

"What?"

"Where'd you get all the weapons from?"

"Oh! The Watchers Council. They supplied me with some, like the more ordinary stakes, swords knives, and etcetera. The more original ones are things I've collected on my own time. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. It's a bit strange you have that many devices of death, ya know?"

"I suppose so. You'll have to be able to use all of these 'devices of death', as you put it." The Watcher turned to speak to Mattie, Kiku and Heracles. "What do you use? Weapon wise."

"I'm capable with a sword," Kiku told him, and was thus handed a thin, long blade.

"I'll just take a stake."

"Oh, me too. Thank you."

Arthur handed Matthew and Heracles each a stake, and turned to the assembled group, all of whom were now armed. Arthur himself had grabbed a medium length sword, while Alfred was handling a stake.

"Okay. If you're all ready, we'll go in. Get into a circular shape, with some watching the back of us. Keep tabs on each other. And don't be outwardly aggressive and don't fight without provocation! Let's go!" He made his way through the throng of people, and slowly, tentatively, pushed open the door of the building. The hinges emitted a creaky, slightly ear-splitting noise, and they entered, Arthur in front, Alfred, right behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, <strong>**so next chapter, they'll finally have the meeting! For those who don't know, Phantom tollbooth is a book about this kid, Milo, who goes to some fantasy land and yeah. I had to read it in school so I used it for this. **

**I don't own Hetalia, Phantom Tollbooth, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or really anything in the story!**

**Please Review!**

**Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

Boy Vampire Slayer Chapter 7

_**AN: I've used the site for the foreign words, so they might be off, which I apologize for. And because I forgot to mention it earlier, Li is Hong Kong, and Im is South Korea. And also, I'll take some artistic license and change some things, mainly from the Buffyverse. I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Hetalia.**_

* * *

><p>The lights in the club were almost all off, except for one in the back of the building, lighting up the stage with a dim, mellow light. The group that had just walked in made their way to the center of the club, watching their sides, and turning around to check their backs every so often.<p>

"Hello?" Alfred called out, eyes searching out for anyone that wasn't a part of their group. "Anyone there?"  
>Arthur joined him, adding on, "It's us, the Slayer and the Watcher."<p>

"And Company!" Alfred cut in.

"You've arrived! Very good!" They all turned sharply to the left corner of the stage, where Ivan, still with his tan coat on and pale scarf tight around his neck, stepped out of the shadows.

"Who else is with you?" Arthur asked warily.

"Everyone, come on out! We've nothing to hide, _Право на?_ "

From behind him appeared, in a slow and orderly fashion, Yao, who was standing protectively in front of two Asian women, one of who was short and had long and loose hair and a crazy curl on one side, the other taller and with her hair in a ponytail. Li and Im eyes brightened with recognition, and they made their way to the front of the bundle of people.

"Mei! Chung! Long time, no see, huh?" Im said, nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"Im! Li! How's it been? I've been worried sick about you, it has been very long!" The shorter woman pushed her way in front of Yao, who spluttered indignantly as she did so. She wore a long, peach and white skirt, and a matching shirt.

"It's been fine Mei. And you? How's bein' a vampire?" Li looked bitter as he asked the last part, but Mei ignored it.

"It's been a good last two years!"

"Why'd you leave?" Im sounded desperate for an answer.

"Yao heard of the Master, and that he may be rising soon. He needed as mush help as he could get."

"And we weren't an option?"

"You both had school." Even Yao, who had originally given the reason, knew it was a bad one.

"And you Chung? How're you doin'?" Li asked, turning to the taller woman.

"As good as always. Been teaching Mei the tricks of the trade."

Arthur took the pause to ask his own questions. "You know them too?"

Im nodded, then explained further. "Vietnam was a vampire before she met Yao. Then they teamed up and traveled together. If they ever ran into orphans, AKA Li, Mei, a few others and I, they would take them in. Then, once you were eighteen, they offered to change you."

Arthur turned to Mei, bewildered. "And you accepted? Why?"

"It just felt…right!"

"To become a monster?" Alfred questioned.

Mei rounded on him angrily. "No, not a monster! Not every vampire is a mindless, killing machine! We're helping you aren't we? And we're not the ones who came armed to the brink with weapons!"

Alfred backed down, embarrassed. "So you noticed?"

Mei and Chung gave him a patronizing look while Yao and Ivan seemed more annoyed, feeling Alfred had just insulted their intelligence, albeit accidentally.

"Where are Francis and the others?" Arthur questioned.

" Right here." The voice came form behind the curtain, and out stepped more people. There was Francis, along with Sofia, Natalya, Toris, Eduard and Raivis. With them was more that Arthur and Alfred didn't know. Others however, seemed to recognize them. Gilbert and Antonio gaped at Francis, and Feliciano and Romano seemed to recognize him as well.

Im and Li again had sparks of recognition in their eyes as an Asian man stepped out. Behind him was two men, one with dark hair and one with lighter. The man with lighter hair had a small boy hanging onto his arm, standing nervously close by. There was a tall, intimidating blond man with spiky hair and an energetic and plucky looking young woman by his side. The last three to come out were a pair of blonds, one man and one young girl, the two of who had matching haircuts and another blond man, with a brazen strut visible as he made his way over to Toris.

"Who are all them?" Alfred asked.

Im answered for some of them. "The guy in the front is Cheng Wang. He was with Mei and us. Where are Abhay, Somchai, and Sarangerel?" He called to Yao. When some in the group murmured at the two additional names, Li elaborated.

"They would be close by. They weren't raised alongside us, but they would stop by every so often. They too were vampires."

"They are busy getting us food." A growl from Alfred made Yao go on. "From a blood bank. No humans will die by our hands Slayer."

"And the rest of them?" Arthur asked. "Who're they?"

"I'm Boris." The dark haired man answered, an edge to his voice.

"I'm Vlad, and this is my younger brother, Stefan." The boy nodded eagerly as his older brother introduced him, as of to say "that's right!"

"I'm Laura! And this is my big brother Lars! Say hello Lars!"

"…. Hello." The blond man went back to silence and crossed arms.

"And this is-"

"I can introduce myself Laura! I'm Vash. Vash Zwingli." The blond had a quarrel-ish air about him, like was easy to provoke.

"I'm Lilli." The small girls voice was soft and like a bell. Arthur was reminded of the days were Peter was lethargic or sick. The boy was exceptionally sweet at those times, and was much more gentle and calm than usual.

"I'm Feliks! Can't forget to introduce me, can ya?" The other blond was resting on Toris' shoulder, and the longhaired Lithuanian seemed about ready to crash.

"How could we?" Laura muttered under her breath.

"…Francis?"

* * *

><p>Thirteen years ago, when Gilbert was only eight years old, he got his first phone. He and his family had been going on vacation in France, and his parents saw it fit to give him one in case he got lost. And knowing Gilbert, he would get lost. And he did.<p>

A man in all black and white had captivated him with a white painted face, a man who didn't talk at all, putting on a show for passersby. When his mother had been taking a call and his father had to take Ludwig to the bathroom he had decided he would go to check out the strange man himself. While he stood in the small crowd to watch, he backed up into a boy, only a little bit older than him, with dark tan skin, chocolate brown hair and vivid green eyes.

"Hello! Who're you?" The boy had an accented voice, one that Gilbert knew from a girl in his class whose parents were from Spain.

"I'm Gilbert! And you?"

"Antonio. Hey, Francis, come here." At Antonio's call came a taller boy, with blond hair pulled back into a small stub of a ponytail, as it wasn't that long.

"Who did you meet Toni?"

"This is Gilbert. Gilbert, this is my older cousin, Francis."

The boys stayed with each other the rest of the day, until Gilbert's parents eventually tracked him down. Before he could be taken back, the three exchanged numbers, claiming they would stay in touch, as friends. They had had their doubts, but it had worked. They moved to America together once Gilbert was eighteen, but three years ago, it had all changed. Out of the blue, Francis had disappeared, leaving only a note to say that he had not been kidnapped and wasn't in danger, to dissuade his concerned friends that no police intervention was needed.

The two left behind had been upset for months, though they had tried to hide it. They had both tried to call their lost friend many times, each time with a renewed sense of hope or a dull felling of disheartenment. They had never really stopped, though the calls got less and less frequent, until eventually they were only on holidays, birthdays, and other important days.

* * *

><p>"Where did you go?" Antonio was gaping at the sight of his cousin, not quite sure if it was really him or not. And if he was standing on that stage, with those other creatures, did that mean he too was…<p>

"Are you a vampire?" Gilbert voiced the Spanish man's own thoughts, his question cutting through the tense silence.

"Guess you are not the only one being reunited with past friends Mei," Francis chuckled, but his eyes betrayed the overwhelming joy he felt at being brought back to his friends.

"More importantly," Antonio started, "why? Why did you leave?"

"I was a vampire. A monster. I felt like you would-"

"What?" Gilbert challenged. "Leave you? Hate you? Do you really think so little of us?"

"No, my dear friends. I thought you might get hurt."

"Still," Gilbert hissed, " a note would've been cool."

"I guess it would've been," Francis admitted.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we are here for a reason, one that isn't reconnecting with old friends." At Vash's words the two groups settled down, and Yao took the ground between them.

"Let's find somewhere to sit, shall we?" He suggested, knowing it would be easier to have everyone in one area, together, than apart and standing like they were now.

"There are enough chairs for everybody upstairs!" All eyes turned to Feliciano, who had one of his hands up in the air, the other pointing to the stairs.

"We could sit in a circle, so everyone can be heard and seen equally," Alfred put in.

"Let's go then," Arthur announced. He took a few steps backwards to the stairwell in question before another voice stopped him.

"You leave your weapons here." The room went silent fast at Ivan's command.

"Why should I?" Arthur responded.

"Yeah?" Alfred jumped in, backing his Watcher up.

"We are not bringing any weapons," Ivan pointed out.

"You've got built in weapons!" Alfred spat.

The Slayer's angered reply provoked a few of Ivan's group, who stepped forward aggressively. Those on Alfred's side who noticed too stepped forward, arms and weapons braced, ready for a fight. Those who were keeping a level head grew nervous. If a fight broke out now, there would be injuries; injuries that neither side would want or could afford.

"Everybody calm down!" Yao's yell brought the attention back to him and off of the impending fight. "Let's ignore what just happened, yes?" A few tentative nods, and some more hearty ones followed his words He continued. " Arthur, if it keeps the peace, can your team leave their weapons."

Arthur thought, his lip curled and brows drawn together. "Fine," he finally conceded. "But I don't like it!" He hastily added.

"Well, I don't like having to work with you and the Slayer in the first place; not may of us do, just as you don't want to work with vampires. But we have no choice. So deal with it." Yao stalked off back into the crowd of his own group, back to stand next to Ivan.

"You heard him. Get going, fast as you can!" The assembled people began to make their way up the stairs, some faster than others. Alfred and Arthur stayed at the bottom making sure all weapons were accounted for. Ivan peered at the pile of axes, swords, stakes and other things.

"That is everything?" He asked.

"All that we know of," Alfred responded.

"Then you may go with your friends."

The two men were understandably nervous at being in front of so many deadly creatures, and kept looking over their shoulder in case any of them made a move. Arthur felt like eyes were staring into his very soul; eyes that could see the stake he had in the pocket inside of his jacket. He tried to avoid fiddling with it out of nervousness, but still did a few times.

Feliciano, Ludwig and Laura worked on arranging all of the chairs while the remaining people stood in a loose circle formation, may of them trying to avoid having to talk, though some were fine with interacting. Im, Mei and Li had retreated to a nearby corner, talking in hushed, excited tones, though every once and a while Mei would give a small jump, as would Im. Laura was conversing cheerfully with Antonio, though both he and Gilbert would throw furtive glances towards Francis every so often. Soon enough all the chairs were in place, and everyone took their seat.

"So, to begin," Arthur started, "what do we know of the Master's plan?"

"Only that it will involve killing the Slayer and creating the Anointed One, whoever or whatever that is. All we know is that it will be a young human who he will turn into a vampire," Sofia answered, tearing up as she mentioned the Anointed One. She was not the only one to tense up or get alarmed by the mention of a young child turned vampire. Arthur, Alfred, Berwald, Elizabeta, Lovino and a few others got nervous as well, becoming visibly more alert.

"What type of kid do they got in mind?" Alfred asked, not quite sure he wanted the answer.

Sofia just shook her head sadly. Alfred sighed in disappointment.

"We don't know much at all. Just that it'll all go down within the year," Natalya added, tone abrasive and angry.

"So what did ya need all of us for anyway?" Lukas asked, facing Arthur and Alfred, who were sat next to each other.

"The Master'll have created an army, and we need a formidable sized group to fight back," Arthur responded, hoping that the Norwegian wasn't asking because he wanted to back out.

"Do we all have to fight?" Asked a timid voice towards the left side of the circle, Feliciano poked his head out from in between Ludwig and Lovino, shifting his seat forward. "I'll do it if I have to, but I would prefer not to."

Arthur groaned. "Do you have anything else you could do to help us out in a fight?"

"I'm good at making food, or being like a nurse!" Feliciano stated excitedly.

"That is…surprisingly useful actually," Arthur admitted.

"Good job Feli!" Alfred cheered.

"Back to the problem at hand," Ivan's voice boomed, "we need to figure out where the Master is."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Alfred inquired challengingly.

"Simple. We find his lackeys, then extract our information." Ivan pronounced.

Alfred wrinkled his nose in confusion. "Extract? Like using a mind probe or somethin'?"

"Like gain it forcibly," Yao explained, hoping the teenager would understand what he meant.

"Like… torture? Is that what you're trying to hint at? No way! Arthur, tell 'em that's crazy!"

Arthur stood stone still in his seat, not able to meet his Slayer's pleading eyes. "They're not wrong," he whispered. "Torture may just be what we need to use."

Alfred scoffed disbelievingly, rising to his feet. "You cannot be serious. Arthur, no."

No response from anyone, just furtive and guilty looks thrown across the room from eye to eye.

"And you're all okay with this? All of you? Feliciano? Matthias, Berwald, Gilbert? Nobody but me see's a problem with this?"

"It's not that we agree with it, or even like it," Elizabeta told the blond, "but… people are gonna die, Al. I know you don't like it-"

"Why are all you acting like you've gone through this before?"

"Of course not all of us have gone through this before!" The brown haired woman reprimanded, "but some of us have!"

Alfred looked like he had been struck. "But still…"

Arthur stood up to face Alfred. "It may be necessary, but we won't use it as an option unless we need to. You don't have to do, you don't even have to be there."

"That's worse, knowing about something horrible but turning a blind eye."

"So," Arthur began, "where do we start looking for these vampires?"

"They all have a similar necklace, a gold oval with an eye inside of it. The of the Master." Yao answered.

" Are they all in this town?"

"Most likely. The majority of them are at least."

"And what about heir weaponry?"

Yao smirked. "One of the good things about them is their arrogance. They only use their own fangs and strength, no other complementary weapons."

"So we get going now, we could eliminate the threat before it really even begins," Arthur deduced.

Yao nodded. "That's why we contacted you early on. Or, got Francis to."

"And when do we start?"

Ivan spoke this time. "As soon as possible."

Arthur looked around the circle of the gathered people. "Tomorrow night? Same time as we met tonight? If we split into groups, we can cover the whole town."

"What 'bout the kid?" Everybody turned to Berwald, whom had spoken up to many peoples surprise. "Peter."

"…Dammit," Arthur hissed, frowning.

"I'll stay with him, at least for a little while," Lilli offered, standing up to speak.

"Thank you," Arthur stated sincerely.

"So do we go for now, come back here tomorrow?" Alfred asked.

"We didn't really need everybody here tonight, huh?" Matthew, who hadn't spoken since they got there, laughed.

"Still good that everybody was here," Francis murmured, looking at Gilbert and Antonio.

"Now wait just a minute, " Lovino began angrily, "we can't close the club for another night."

"You won't have to," Ivan reassured. "We have our own secret meeting place."

"Where?" Alfred asked.

"Well now, it wouldn't be very secret if I told you, know would it?"

Arthur jumped into the conversation. "How are we supposed to get there if you don't tell us where it is?"

" We will send someone to get each of you," Ivan stated.

"You don't know where all of us live," Alfred laughed mockingly. Arthur threw him an angry glare, but he didn't pick up on it and winked back.

"We have methods of finding out," Yao told him in a dangerous tone.

"So we'll meet tomorrow?" Arthur reaffirmed.

"Tomorrow."

"Okay then. We'll say our goodbyes. I'll be leaving," Arthur finished, turning on his heel and to the stairs. He could hear exchanged goodbyes between any of the humans and vampires who knew each other, but ignored them. He made his way to his car, anxious to get back home.

* * *

><p>"So, Mattie, we'll be heading back soon?" The tall blond turned to his brother, who was bouncing back and forth on his feet restlessly.<p>

"You look ready to leave right now," Matthew pointed out.

"Yeah, but I wanted to give ya a few minutes."

"And why would I need those?"

"To talk to Monsieur Frenchy-French," Alfred teased.

Matthew's eyes widened, mortified. "Wh-what? Why would you say that?"  
>"You were staring at him the whole time. I think everybody noticed," he remarked sympathetically.<p>

"I really need to get over that habit," the Canadian whispered.

"You can practice on the car ride home. Can we go now?"

"Yeah, yeah." The two met up made their own way to their car, talking and jesting as they always had.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for shortness, next chapter will be longer!<strong>_

_**Право на: Right in Russian, or at least that's what I got. If anyone wants to correct me, feel free.**_

_** And new characters introduced are:**_

_** Mei: Taiwan**_

_** Chung: Vietnam **_

_** Cheng Wang: Macau**_

_**Abhay: India**_

_**Somchai: Thailand**_

_**Sarangerel: Mongolia **_

_** Boris: Bulgaria**_

_** Vlad: Romania**_

_** Stefan: Moldova**_

_** Laura: Belgium**_

_** Lars: Netherlands**_

_** Vash: Switzerland**_

_** Lilli: Liechtenstein**_

_** Feliks: Poland**_

_**Thanks for reading and please review!**_


End file.
